


Nell'Ipotesi Grande

by A_Hawk



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Psycho Pass AU, futuristic police au, ma non c'è bisogno di conoscere Psycho Pass, psycho pass all'italiana anzi alla romana, psycho pass crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hawk/pseuds/A_Hawk
Summary: Roma, un futuro distopico in cui lo stato mentale della popolazione viene monitorato dalle Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza, che intervengono sulle sue alterazioni, prima che diventino un crimine effettivo. Ermal Meta, neodirettore della Scientifica di Bari, che nonostante un passato di violenza ha un coefficiente criminale inaspettatamente nullo, non si aspetta di essere richiesto in quella divisione di élite come Ispettore, né di essere affiancato da un Esecutore, individuo dalle grandi potenzialità ma dal coefficiente criminale compromesso. Non si aspetta che esseri umani vengano trattati come oggetti da sfruttare in ogni modo e senza conseguenze. Soprattutto non si aspetta di essere incuriosito e affascinato dal suo Esecutore, Fabrizio Moro, attraente e capace, dall'animo tormentato che gli si legge nello sguardo, e dal misterioso passato che sembra un segreto solo per il nuovo arrivato.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi ha tumblr si è già imbattuto in questa fic, ma in formato bulletpoints. Ora ho deciso di scriverla per bene e spero piaccia sia a nuovi lettori sia a quelli vecchi. La prima ispirazione per questa storia è stata la Polizia AU di GioTanner, sulla quale mi sono trovata a fantasticare tanto da aggiungerci la mia passione per le ambientazioni futuristiche e distopiche come Minority Report, Il Mondo Nuovo, 1984 e ovviamente Psycho Pass.
> 
> Finora ho sempre scritto fic in inglese, i Metamoro sono la prima cosa italiana che mi piace tanto da scriverci sopra, e non mi aspettavo che mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto non solo scrivere in italiano ma anche e soprattutto scrivere di ambientazioni italiane. Ma in fondo dopo avere visto tanti AU americaneggianti e pallosissimi perchè no? Tornando ai Metamoro e a questa fic, più che futuristica è futurista quindi, un po' Marinetti un po' retro-futurista, niente grattacieli e cyber-cose da fantascienza giappo-americana. Roma è Roma, insomma. Includerò qualche link per farvi visualizzare meglio le cose, ma non preoccupatevi, le parti più dettagliate saranno sui protagonisti che tanto amiamo, non sul resto.
> 
> Inutile puntualizzare da dove viene il titolo, tanto lo sapete benissimo.
> 
> Invece puntualizzo che questo è un lavoro di finzione. Non conosco i fatti personali degli interessati né pretendo di farlo, scrivo questa fic perchè mi piacciono loro e il loro rapporto (=quello che si è potuto vedere). Non voglio nuocere a loro né offendere nessuno. E vorrei che quello che scrivo restasse qui è che non finisca su social in cui ci sono loro.
> 
> Inoltre, in questa fic tratterò anche tematiche delicate, dalla violenza all'abuso di potere (anche fisico e sessuale). Non ci saranno descrizioni esplicite ma ho indicato il tutto come Mature e ingigantito un po' i warnings così da non cogliere nessuno di sorpresa. Se questo vi dà fastidio vi conviene scegliere qualcos'altro da leggere pls. Per tutti gli altri, e per quelli che amano angst e hurt/comfort (con più hurt lol), enjoy. Credo.  
> Dimenticavo! Colonna sonora consigliata per il capitolo: [ Covenant- Dead Stars ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPnWOem7jok)(ma immaginatela in italiano perchè regime)

 

 

> _“Molti si meravigliano che nessuna impresa vi riesca, che nessuna idea vi attecchisca. Ma questi tali si meravigliano perché non vogliono riconoscere che Roma è morta.  Ed è vano, creda, ogni sforzo per farla rivivere. Chiusa nel sogno del suo maestoso passato, non ne vuol più sapere di questa vita meschina che si ostina a formicolarle intorno. Quando una città ha avuto una vita come quella di Roma, con caratteri così spiccati e particolari, non può diventare una città moderna, cioè una città come un’altra.” (L. Pirandello, Il Fu Mattia Pascal)_

Le parole di Pirandello gli tornano in mente mentre il taxi automatizzato lo scarrozza per la città, uscendo dal centro in direzione EUR.

Rispetto a Milano con i suoi svettanti grattacieli, le strade a più livelli, le macchine automatiche e le sue incessanti novità, la capitale è praticamente uguale a com’era nelle vecchie illustrazioni: edifici rinascimentali, umbertini e novecenteschi, gabbiani, pini tra le rovine romane e platani sul Lungotevere, che probabilmente era già trafficato quando si viaggiava su carrozze a cavalli.

Non che a Bari fosse diverso, anzi, nella sua città c’era ancora chi, all’inizio del ventiduesimo secolo, si rifiutava di prendere un taxi completamente computerizzato. Come sua madre.

La sede delle Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza una volta si chiamava Palazzo della Civiltà del Lavoro. E’ un edificio imponente, bianco, squadrato, circondato da archi tutti uguali che danno l’idea di geometrica solidità ma anche di intangibile mistero, come le illustrazioni di Escher.

Si chiede se sia voluto: in fondo, qui dentro si controlla in modo sistematico qualcosa di complesso come la mente umana. Prima di varcare la soglia fa un bel respiro, osservando distrattamente la placca commemorativa per il cinquantenario della fondazione delle FPS.

Da tempo veniva studiato il controllo delle menti: la diffusione della Rete l’aveva reso sempre più facile, tanto che erano stati orientati gusti e preferenze a scopi pubblicitari, e poi le opinioni a scopi politici, finché quel Governo _liberamente scelto_ non aveva creato un Sistema per monitorare la condizione psicologica di ogni cittadino, compresa di tendenze caratteriali, pensieri, sentimenti e stati d’animo, per la quale è stata stabilita un’unità di misura detta Coefficiente Criminale, il cui livello ottimale deve essere stabilmente basso.

Le Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza sono una branca delle Forze di Polizia, ma mentre queste ultime si occupano di reati cosiddetti ordinari, impulsivi e non premeditati, le prime si occupano principalmente di reati non ancora commessi. Il suo compito, infatti, è fermarli quando sono ancora un’idea malata, un’alterazione del CC.

E’ una divisione così elitaria che si dice che l’unico modo per mettere piede nella loro sede è grazie meriti speciali o ad altrettanto speciali demeriti.

Il recentemente promosso a capo della Polizia Scientifica di Bari Ermal Meta fa parte della prima categoria, essendo stato inaspettatamente convocato per una tanto vaga quanto allettante proposta di lavoro.

A giudicare dagli sguardi che gli rivolgono gli astanti non capita spesso di venire accolti dal Direttore della Sezione di Roma; neppure coloro che superano le durissime selezioni per entrare nelle FPS ricevono tale benvenuto, ma in effetti non capita spesso di essere scelti per dirigere la Scientifica prima dei 40 anni.

Il Direttore è un uomo abbastanza anziano, con i capelli bianchi che fino a qualche anno fa erano rossi, come mostra una di quelle imbarazzanti tazze personalizzate, con una sua foto e la scritta _Red Ronnie_.

Si complimenta per i notevoli risultati raggiunti, specialmente considerando la sua _storia familiare_. Ermal non si sente in imbarazzo. Conosce bene quella frase, gli è stata rivolta da ogni professore e potenziale datore di lavoro, e persino dai genitori della sua ex. D’altronde il suo dossier, che l’uomo sta sfogliando, parla chiaro: un padre violento e tutto quello che ne consegue, con referti ospedalieri, fotografie e descrizioni, e, dopo la parte sul divorzio e il trasferimento in Italia con sua madre e i suoi fratelli, schede di valutazione, documenti, foto e cronologia personale, rapporti, studi e saggi scritti dalla scuola al più recente caso seguito.

E’ stato provato come il coefficiente criminale delle vittime di abusi sia instabile, e anche quando non raggiunge livelli critici, è opinione comune che siano poco affidabili. Come conseguenza, sono penalizzati sul lavoro, specialmente se aspirano a posizioni di rilievo.

Il CC di Ermal, definito _puro_ perché costantemente sul valore minimo, è più unico che raro.

_Ermal non si sente affatto unico, anzi, è solo grazie a sua madre che ha saputo sublimare paura e rabbia, trasformandoli in impegno e dedizione._

_Rigore e precisione scientifica calmano la mente, proprio come la musica, di cui tanti dimenticano la componente matematica, gli diceva lei, che era stata violinista, e che anche anni dopo la fine del loro incubo, guardando suo figlio maggiore vedeva il bambino costretto ad andare a scuola con un occhio nero, che si mordeva il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare per non dare al padre la soddisfazione di vederlo lamentarsi per il dolore. Così, il bambino che voleva fare il poliziotto per salvarne altri come lui dai mostri che li avevano messi al mondo solo per avere un pasto facile, per non farla preoccupare per i rischi che una simile carriera comportava, optò per la Scientifica._

Il Direttore ha un modo di fare gentile e caloroso, gli nomina amici e conoscenti di alto profilo della Polizia di Bari, uno dei quali era particolarmente restio a lasciar andare il loro prezioso neodirettore. Ermal ringrazia per la fiducia, non mancando di aggiungere che per lui sarebbe un onore lavorare nella sezione Scientifica delle FPS.

L’uomo rimane in silenzio per un momento, come se cercasse le parole giuste.

“In realtà...per via della sua funzione preventiva le FPS non hanno una sezione Scientifica. Lei è richiesto come Ispettore”.

L’espressione di Ermal non nasconde una certa confusione; pur conoscendo il proprio valore, sa anche che la sua preparazione è più che altro accademica e molto diversa dal percorso che serve per diventare Ispettore.

Il Direttore sembra leggergli nel pensiero: “Il lavoro di un Ispettore delle Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza è diverso da quello di un Ispettore di Polizia. Le diverse competenze sono dei valori aggiunti. Per il resto seguirà dei corsi preparatori, che ovviamente le verranno retribuiti”.

Ermal non sembra convinto: ha lavorato sodo per arrivare a dirigere la Scientifica di Bari, per essere a capo di un’intera divisione. Ora gli viene proposta una carriera da subordinato, anche se generosamente retribuita. E non solo, perché quanto prestigiosa e affascinante, non è la carriera per cui si è preparato. Potrebbe fallire, e il fallimento non è un’opzione.

L’uomo anziano gli mostra, sullo schermo di un piccolo computer, il modello di una pistola. “Oltre al tipo di lavoro, che rispetto alla Polizia ordinaria è più teorico e strategico, gli Ispettori delle FPS hanno in dotazione armi diverse: una pistola ibrida che agisce sul cervello di chi ha il CC alterato, regolabile su varie intensità, in modo da distrarre, immobilizzare o tramortire il criminale. Può anche sparare proiettili regolari, ma le servirà a poco perché per quello ci sarà il suo Esecutore, che si potrebbe considerare una sorta di arma senziente”.

L’attenzione di Ermal cambia, perché ne aveva sentito parlare raramente e in modo così vago e contrastante che aveva dubitato della loro esistenza. _Red Ronnie_ gli spiega che gli Esecutori sono individui con enorme potenziale nel loro campo ma il cui CC ha subito alterazioni tali da trasformarli in criminali _-effettivi o potenziali non importa, perché come viene insegnato sin dalle scuole elementari, ‘pensare male è la stessa cosa che agire male’-_ e che in virtù di tale potenziale, invece di subire la pena prevista, sono stati presi in _custodia permanente_ dallo Stato. Oltre a _mettere a disposizione_ la loro particolare abilità, sono addestrati a stare in prima linea, a fare da guardie del corpo agli Ispettori, ad essere le loro braccia e gambe, talvolta anche occhi e orecchie. Obbedire sempre agli ordini degli Ispettori è il loro dovere e la pena che devono scontare e non dovessero farlo vanno puniti, anche con quella speciale pistola, che, in quanto individui dal CC permanentemente alterato, funziona anche su di loro.

“Stiamo parlando di esseri umani o di cani da guardia?”

Come ha potuto fare un commento del genere durante un colloquio col Direttore delle FPS? Ermal maledice la sua linguaccia, però quello che gli è scappato lo pensa.

Non è ingenuo; crede sia giusto che i criminali scontino una pena, ed essendo uno scienziato forense sa bene che da quando è stata proibita la sperimentazione farmaceutica e non sugli animali, essa si effettua nelle carceri, ma un conto sono i crimini effettivi, un altro quelli potenziali. Tuttavia, dire o pensare queste cose in genere incupisce e genera alterazioni pericolose e questo è male, e lui lo sa, ma sa anche che finché il suo CC resta immacolato non avrà problemi. E poi sono loro che lo hanno contattato, e da quello che ha sentito finora non ha molta voglia di lasciare la direzione della Scientifica per dare la caccia a criminali potenziali, affiancato da altri criminali potenziali da punire se non si comportano bene, proprio lui che da bambino è stato punito troppe volte e con troppa crudeltà.

_D’altra parte, grazie a questa proposta potrebbe realizzare il sogno che aveva da bambino, e grazie a pistola ed Esecutori potrebbe farlo senza far preoccupare sua madre._

* * *

 

“Devo consegnare dei documenti. Venga, facciamo un giro,” la voce del Direttore, imperturbabile nonostante il suo commento, lo riporta alla realtà.

Ermal aveva letto molto sul palazzo delle FPS e tutto il [ complesso ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fatkinson-and-company.co.uk%2Fblog%2F2017%2F03%2F09%2Fsantelia%2F&t=MGZjNTY4ZWY3MTZkOGE3MjhlYTRhNGYwNDE0MGM3ZDNkMjIwYjVkNixoWFB5TW85Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9UQRWmxE2-HFoq0mBWpDFQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fa---fire---inside.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177461331508%2Fmetamoro-futuristic-police-au-parte-2&m=1) che gli sorge intorno, per il quale erano stati rielaborati progetti del visionario architetto Sant’Elia, ma girando per corridoi, grandi e piccole sale, ascensori e scalinate, balconi e finestre, elementi di arredo sobri e squadrati alternati a statue di marmo raffiguranti uomini e animali mitici, fotocellule e sensori di vario tipo che sembrano seguirli dalle pareti, percorrendo strade parallele alle loro, gli vengono in mente ancora una volta le illustrazioni di Escher, per la sensazione di meraviglia e allo stesso tempo inquietudine che prova ad ogni passo.

Ai piani inferiori ci sono gli Analisti, ognuno seduto alla sua postazione davanti ad un grande computer. Lavorano 24 ore su 24, divisi per aree geografiche, per controllare i coefficienti di criminalità di tutta la popolazione, a volte contattando la Polizia per intervenire su qualche reato, più spesso inviando agli Ispettori dati su alterazioni critiche o ambigue sulle quali indagare o intervenire d’urgenza.

La sala operativa degli Ispettori è molto ampia. Da un lato ci sono enormi finestre, sugli altri ci sono grandi schermi, alcuni spenti, altri accesi, osservati da gruppi che discutono le informazioni da essi comunicati, e al centro ci sono scrivanie dalla forma asimmetrica, con computer olografici e non solo, non equidistanti bensì raggruppate in piccole unità. Il Direttore spiega che sono divisi in squadre, ognuna con il proprio ufficio, nel quale organizzano le loro indagini ed operazioni, una volta assegnate.

Da lì, passando per un corridoio, accedono alla loro sala ricreativa, che è più grande della sala autopsie di Bari, e, a parte un divano dalla forma ergonomica, un mobile multifunzione e una pianta bioluminescente dal tronco lungo e sottile e le foglie voluminose, è praticamente vuota. Gli viene spiegato che è costruita secondo le più avanzate tecniche di rilassamento, che le pareti cambiano colorazione a seconda dell’ora, e per ottenere tavolini, sedie, schermi o altri comfort basta solo selezionarli perché sono a scomparsa.

Inoltre è attrezzata come sala ologrammi: se il proprio concetto di relax è passeggiare per Londra, Tokyo oppure Bombay, visitare un castello della Loira nel XV secolo, viaggiare a bordo dell’Orient Express, esplorare la galassia con l’Enterprise, prendere il sole su una spiaggia deserta o assistere a un sacrificio di massa sulle piramidi Maya, basta selezionare un programma.

_Mentre in Asia gli ologrammi sono un prodotto di massa, in Italia se li possono permettere in pochissimi. C’è chi si trasforma la casa in un capolavoro di Art Nouveau, chi la rende un’abitazione tradizionale giapponese e chi la cambia secondo l’umore del giorno._

_Appena era stato nominato Direttore della Scientifica Ermal ci aveva fatto un pensierino. Secondo i suoi calcoli, in un paio d’anni avrebbe potuto pagare l’anticipo per un impianto olografico, e avrebbe pagato il resto a rate. Avrebbe così potuto visitare luoghi a cui non si poteva accedere perché in paesi ormai nemici, avrebbe potuto dare forma alle sue fantasie più sfrenate, ma soprattutto, avrebbe potuto mostrare a sua madre il paesaggio di Fier, non come lo ricordava quando aveva sposato un mostro, ma come al tempo in cui era una bambina piena di speranze._

Il Direttore gli mostra qualche esempio.

_Nessuno di quei programmi è casuale. Insieme alle voci sugli Esecutori ne giravano anche sui membri delle FPS. Alcuni, ad esempio, come affermavano che fossero ESP capaci di leggere nel pensiero. In realtà avevano accesso ad ogni tipo di informazione su chiunque. Il Direttore aveva anni di esperienza in questo campo, e sicuramente memorizzare ogni tipo di informazione, anche apparentemente irrilevanti come le passioni e gli interessi di Ermal, doveva essere uno dei suoi punti di forza._

L’innata curiosità di Ermal ne è stimolata e frustrata allo stesso tempo, perché ogni volta l’uomo più anziano sembra cambiare programma al momento più interessante.

_Anche questo non sembra casuale._

Finita la dimostrazione, al posto degli ambienti esotici che ha sempre voluto visitare, ma anche del divano ergonomico con accanto la pianta bioluminescente _-programma rilassamento Biominimalista-_ rimangono delle pareti color tortora, leggermente violacee in alto e verdastre in basso, e dal pavimento appaiono varie poltrone dall’aspetto molto comodo -che all’occorrenza possono diventare capsule letto, isolate ed isolanti- e un enorme mobile bar, nonché una porta, da cui si può accedere a palestra, piscina e sauna, anch’esse dotate di sensori olografici per personalizzare ogni esperienza.

Uscendo, i due si trovano di fronte ad un’ampia vetrata che dà sulla sala ricreativa degli Esecutori, oltre la quale ci sono i loro spazi: le camere in cui vivono, una piccola palestra e un giardinetto interno che curano loro stessi, perché il giardinaggio fa bene allo spirito.

_Agli Esecutori vengono applicati standard di coefficiente criminale diversi, essendo il loro ormai compromesso, ma comunque non sono esenti da controlli._

Qui l’atmosfera è decisamente diversa. C’è un divano, qualche poltrona, un tavolo e qualche apparecchio obsoleto; uno spazio adibito a cucina, con fornelli e una credenza; svariate mensole con macchinette per il caffè di varia grandezza ed altri utensili; qualche scaffale per libri cartacei e lettori elettronici.

Un uomo biondo vestito in modo vistoso si versa qualcosa da bere e si mette a tavola, davanti a un pacco di biscotti e un libro. Ermal si avvicina leggermente: sul divano, una giovane donna bionda ed una rossa più grande stanno cantando una canzone piena di sentimento, che gli sembra di conoscere.

Seduto su uno sgabello vicino a loro, un uomo le accompagna con la chitarra, a testa china. Sembra completamente concentrato sulla musica.

 _Indossa un cappello._ _  
_ _Secondo il galateo non lo si dovrebbe portare in casa propria; chissà se la sua è una tacita protesta perché se non fosse costretto a restarci quella non sarebbe la sua casa, o semplice ignoranza di quella vecchia regola. Sono dettagli a cui badano in pochi ormai, Ermal è tra questi non per l’educazione in sé ma perché è abituato ad apparire al meglio, perché se non l’avesse fatto sarebbe stato identificato come ‘quello arrivato da un altro paese’, ‘‘quello che il padre lo picchiava’, ‘quello destinato a diventare un potenziale criminale perché il padre lo picchiava e si sa che la violenza in famiglia rende il CC instabile’. Per tutto questo, mentre gli altri bambini giocavano lui, che aveva fatto da scudo ai suoi fratelli per difenderli dalle botte perché li amava e perché quello era il dovere di ogni fratello grande, li aiutava a fare i compiti e poi studiava, studiava, studiava, e quando aveva finito studiava musica e si esercitava con pianoforte e chitarra, perché la musica eleva lo spirito e lui doveva elevarsi, non doveva finire come suo padre, non doveva diventare un mostro, non doveva lasciare che suo fratello e sua sorella lo diventassero, doveva dare loro una buona vita._

Sotto il cappello, il volto dell’Esecutore è coperto da ciocche di capelli neri; di lui Ermal riesce a vedere solo che ha le mani e braccia coperte di tatuaggi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Riscrivendolo ho descritto meglio il loro mondo e spero non vi annoi.  
> Ho scritto in italiano parole come Rete e ho messo molte Maiuscole (lol) per dare l'idea di un regime totalitario, che anche se non è palese come in 1984 c'è.  
> La canzone che Fiorella e Noemi cantano è L'Amore si Odia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito aggiorno dopo secoli, spero questa fic/crossover con Psycho Pass in versione futurista interessi a qualcuno non dico quanto a me ma quasi xD  
> Rispetto alla versione in bulletpoints di tumblr questa è stata ampliata e migliorata, almeno spero.
> 
> Colonna Sonora: [Covenant- Like Tears in Rain (ma immaginatela in italiano)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPnWOem7jok)

> _ “Ventiquattromila pensieri al secondo fluiscono inarrestabili alimentando voglie e necessità” (CSI, Forma E Sostanza) _

“Avvicinati pure, tanto non possono vederti.”

A parlare è un uomo anziano con i capelli tinti, grossi occhiali dalle lenti leggermente oscurate, pelle abbronzata e un sorriso aperto. Tutto di lui è in contrasto con la persona che lo accompagna, un uomo più giovane, dall'aria disgustata da tutto e tutti, i cui capelli, pettinati secondo i dettami del XIX secolo, sono già interamente grigi.

_Ermal si chiede se anche la sua carnagione cadaverica sia una scelta dettata dal suo gusto particolare. Per lui, pallido di natura ma anche per via di una costituzione delicata, anche a causa della sua difficile infanzia, non c’era niente di più attraente della pelle dorata, baciata dal sole e dal mare._

“E anche lo potessero vedere che cambierebbe? Quelle bestie non hanno più diritto alla privacy!”

L’uomo con gli occhiali alza gli occhi al cielo. Il suo collega non ci fa caso ma Ermal sì; l’occhiolino di complicità che gli rivolge, come per sdrammatizzare e allo stesso tempo coinvolgerlo in una dinamica interna, rende quell’uomo immediatamente molto simpatico al giovane direttore della Scientifica di Bari.

ll Direttore fa le presentazioni: “Ispettore Capo Venditti e Ispettore Capo Castoldi,  responsabili delle squadre 1 e 2. Dottor Ermal Meta, Direttore della Scientifica di Bari”.

Mentre si stringono la mano _-una stretta sicura, professionale, proattiva come da copione, e poco importa se il più anziano gli si avvicina e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, e se l’altro stringe più del dovuto-_ Castoldi guarda Ermal dall’alto in basso, poi, come se non esistesse, chiede al Direttore se è lui il nuovo domatore di leoni.

“Ronnie, ma lo senti? Ma ‘ndo li vede i leoni? Io al limite vedo qualche volpe e un lupo…” Venditti parla con ironia, guardando prima il più giovane e poi il loro superiore.

“Ti sembra poco? Le volpi sono traditrici, e il lupo...meglio abbatterlo prima che faccia danni agli esseri umani,” lo incalza il primo.

Ermal è sorpreso quando il Direttore chiede il suo parere per uno scambio che ha capito solo a grandi linee, e nel quale non gli sembra opportuno intromettersi. Cerca di dissimulare l'imbarazzo ma dallo sguardo rilassato che gli viene rivolto da quell’uomo, e dal sorriso comprensivo dell’Ispettore Capo Venditti, si rende conto che hanno capito. Dopotutto qui si esaminano le menti delle persone.

_Per un attimo Ermal si chiede come sarebbe stato avere un padre che gli sorrideva quando si sentiva in imbarazzo. Magari uno elegante e professionale, ma con alle spalle un passato pieno di avventure, come si evince dalle fotografie nell'ufficio del Direttore G. Ansaloni detto Red Ronnie. O magari uno che si tinge i capelli e si fa le lampade e gli dà continuamente pacche sulle spalle anche se lui odia il contatto fisico._

Bisogna parlare sinceramente e mantenere il cuore puro, gli diceva sua madre, e così ha sempre fatto. Così fa ancora una volta.

“Le volpi sono intelligenti, con stimoli positivi si possono tenere sotto controllo. E il lupo è un animale affascinante che l’uomo non riesce a capire...non va abbattuto, va compreso”.

_Quando era bambino aveva paura dei lupi; non che ne avesse incontrati, ma nelle favole che gli raccontava sua nonna rappresentavano il pericolo. Poi si era reso conto che il vero pericolo era suo padre, un mostro dalle sembianze umane, e così, quell’animale solitario ma libero gli era diventato amico._

“Però...pensavo fosse medico legale ma mi sa che è medico veterinario!” Scherza Venditti, colpito in positivo dalla sua risposta e dalla posizione che indirettamente ha preso nella questione, mentre Castoldi sgrana gli occhi spiritati e fa un sorriso sghembo. Andando via, il più vecchio fa notare al più giovane che il modo in cui parla degli Esecutori, anzi, i suoi modi in generale, sono inappropriati. Anche se troppo lontani per ascoltare la risposta dell'altro, il suo gesto è più esauriente di mille parole.

* * *

 

Una volta soli nel corridoio tra la sala ricreativa degli Ispettori e quella degli Esecutori -ultimo limite alle aree concesse loro, oltre alle loro camere, una piccola palestra e un giardinetto interno- tornano protagoniste le voci delle due donne che si alternano e armonizzano di volta in volta.

Ermal chiede al Direttore cos’hanno fatto per trovarsi lì. O cosa stavano per fare. O cosa hanno pensato di fare, perché come viene insegnato anche nelle scuole, ‘pensare male è la stessa cosa che agire male’.

_Prima che la cattiva sorte le mettesse sulla strada un uomo malvagio, sua madre era stata musicista._

_Secondo lei la musica poteva curare ogni male dell’anima; per questo l'aveva insegnata al figlio che più aveva sofferto, per questo gliel'aveva ricordata sul traghetto per l'Italia, dove sarebbe stato sottoposto all'esame del coefficiente criminale. Per questo ad Ermal sembra quasi impossibile che degli Esecutori, dei criminali latenti con il CC irrevocabilmente alterato, cantino in modo così limpido, come se non ci fosse nulla di malato e pericoloso in loro._

_Forse non si sono concentrate abbastanza sulla sua componente matematica, pensa, ricordando gli esercizi di solfeggio a cui a volte ancora ricorreva quando si sentiva nervoso. Forse avevano seguito solo la melodia, il sentimento, e i sentimenti vanno sempre tenuti sotto controllo, di qualunque tipo essi siano._

L’uomo apre i fascicoli che tiene in mano ma è solo una scena, si capisce da come non li guarda nemmeno. È il Direttore delle FPS di Roma, conosce a memoria tutte le loro storie, come quelle degli Ispettori.

_Ermal si rende conto anche che non aveva nessun documento da consegnare, e che quelli che porta con sé i dossier degli Esecutori._

“...Nonostante la nostra società sia molto più evoluta che nel passato, e nonostante i mezzi a nostra disposizione per tenere il nostro CC sotto controllo, ci sono ancora persone che fanno le scelte sbagliate per passione, che sia politica o sentimentale poco importa, tanto si paga allo stesso modo.”

_Un'altra cosa che sua madre gli aveva spiegato era che anche troppa felicità fa male all’anima, perché non dura che un attimo e quando finisce lascia il vuoto, e la voglia di averne ancora, e la frustrazione di non riuscirci._

_Psicologi e capi spirituali sono d'accordo: bisogna amare e rispettare sé stessi, tenendo sotto controllo corpo, mente e anima, e fare tutto con moderazione, anche quando si tratta di politica, sport e perfino amore, altrimenti il CC ne sarà alterato._

Come per gli ologrammi che l’uomo gli ha mostrato poc’anzi, anche stavolta le sue parole dicono poco alludendo a tanto. Abbastanza da incuriosire Ermal.

_Non si arriva a dirigere le FPS senza essere un grande conoscitore dell'animo umano, e Red Ronnie lo è, tanto che a Bari giravano voci fantascientifiche sul fatto che l’élite più prestigiosa delle forze di polizia nazionali fosse guidata da un telepate._

La musica finisce. La donna più giovane chiede all’uomo che le accompagna con la chitarra di cantare con lei; Ermal ne vede solo il profilo mentre scuote la testa. Anche l’altra donna glielo chiede, e dato che lui continua a rifiutarsi le due insieme gli si avvicinano, circondandolo e gettandogli le braccia al collo. Così inizia a suonare quello che, a giudicare dalle loro reazioni soddisfatte, gli hanno richiesto.

_Accarezza le corde con una delicatezza che Ermal non si sarebbe aspettato, guardandogli le  mani lunghe e forti, segnate dall’inchiostro tanto quanto le braccia._

La più giovane canta la prima strofa, poi dà una gomitata all’uomo che, riluttante, canta la seconda a testa china, con voce bassa e roca, come se non volesse farsi sentire, ma quando arriva al ritornello, pur restando graffiante, pur continuando a tenere il viso rivolto solo sul suo strumento, acquista una potenza inaspettata. Con la voce roca ma potente di lei l'effetto è suggestivo e sensuale. A fine brano l'uomo tossisce, come se gli fosse costato fatica; viene ripagato con un bacio sulla guancia.

_Un brivido corre lungo la schiena di Ermal mentre ascolta quella canzone, che parla di un amore che sta finendo in modo struggente, arrabbiato, triste ma anche dolce._

_Conosce quella situazione e quei sentimenti. Solo in parte, perché amare tanto da soffrire in quel modo altererebbe il CC._

Senza rendersene conto Ermal si è avvicinato fino quasi a toccare il vetro. Da quella posizione riesce a vedere meglio l'uomo, dagli zigomi alti al naso all’insù, dalle labbra carnose al filo di barba che gli incornicia il viso. Non può vedergli gli occhi, coperti da ciocche di capelli neri che seguono ognuna una direzione diversa.

_Non si può dire che quell’uomo tatuato, dal capo chino come un animale in gabbia, imprevedibile e pronto all’attacco anche se apparentemente calmo, non abbia un aspetto pericoloso. Ermal collega il suo atteggiamento con il modo in cui ha cantato, con i sentimenti e la passione che bruciano sotto la sua pelle, sotto i tentativi di tenerli a bada, anche se troppo tardi, essendo un criminale latente._

"L’ha scritta lui, sai?"

Anche il Direttore si è avvicinato. Ermal gli chiede se era un musicista, _prima_ . L’altro gli risponde che non lo era, che gli sarebbe piaciuto quando era un ragazzino, ma poi una volta cresciuto aveva _fatto altro_. Non aveva mai smesso di suonare però.

_Forse avevano una cosa un comune: l'amore per la musica, e nonostante tutto l'aver seguito un'altra strada. Nel suo caso, sua madre temeva che il suo passato e i traumi che portava con sé, attraverso l'arte avrebbero trovato modo di uscire, sporcandogli l'anima ed alterandogli il CC.  Così aveva fatto in modo che ne vedesse la parte matematica più che quella emozionale, e l'aveva instradato verso la scienza. Nonostante tutto la musica l'aveva salvato dal suo passato. E anche per quell'uomo la musica era un’ancora di salvataggio per non lasciare che la sua anima andasse alla deriva. Solo che nel suo caso non aveva funzionato._

“E allora cosa…"

_Cos’era prima di finire qui, e cosa ha fatto, o cosa ha pensato di fare?_

"Più che dal 'cosa' sarebbe meglio partire dal 'chi'," puntualizza il più anziano, "Lui è Fabrizio Mo…Moro”.

Ermal non capisce se la leggera esitazione nel pronunciare il suo cognome sia sincera oppure se sia studiata ad hoc per attirare la sua attenzione, come il successivo gesto di prendere un fascicolo più spesso degli altri, fare il gesto di mostrarglielo per poi ritrarlo, senza fargli vedere nulla se non la sua fotografia, come a provare che si trattava effettivamente di lui.

“Per quanto riguarda il 'cosa'...in realtà queste sarebbero informazioni riservate, che si possono dare solo ad un Ispettore…”

Per un attimo Ermal immagina cosa succederebbe se glielo strappasse di mano, forte della sua più giovane età e dell’imprevedibilità del suo gesto; in realtà buonsenso e compostezza gli fanno assumere un’espressione neutra, nonostante la frustrazione.

* * *

 

La porta della sala degli Esecutori si apre solo dall'esterno, con riconoscimento biometrico silenzioso, così da poter intervenire  adeguatamente in caso di problemi all'interno, o coglierli sul fatto se combinassero qualcosa. Non che sia mai capitato, aggiunge l’uomo sorridendo: il modo migliore per prevenire dissapori che potrebbero sfociare in una rissa, o peggio, è metterli nella squadra giusta.

Inoltre, anche se il loro CC è irrevocabilmente compromesso non sono criminali effettivi, destinati alla prigione. Loro sono autorizzati ad usare coltelli e attrezzi da cucina o giardinaggio, oltre alle armi in dotazione, che per ovvi motivi vengono loro dati solo prima di prendere servizio.

_Una volta che il Sistema determina lo stato di criminalità latente il loro CC viene automaticamente ricalibrato su altri, diversi standard, monitorati da una sottosezione degli Analisti che si occupa solo di affari interni, Esecutori, Ispettori e Dirigenti._

Le porte automatiche in realtà sono due, anche se da fuori non sembra. Mentre l'altro entra, guardando dal vetro Ermal vede che gli Esecutori ammutoliscono non appena sentono la prima scorrere, e solo quando la seconda rivela il Direttore sembrano rilassarsi di nuovo.

L'uomo seduto al tavolo viene presentato come Roberto, detto lo Sceriffo, e le donne come Fiorella, la più grande, e Noemi.

Lo Sceriffo gli fa un cenno sorridendo, ma senza dissimulare un certo sospetto. Le donne salutano educatamente, ma se finora avevano cantato e chiacchierato, ora osservano il nuovo arrivato in silenzio.

“Moro”

L’uomo tatuato appoggia la chitarra a terra e si alza e finalmente Ermal lo vede interamente e non solo di profilo.

Vede che è alto quasi quanto lui, anche se di corporatura più robusta, pur restando slanciato.

_Per scherzare sua madre gli diceva che essendo magrolino non doveva vestirsi di nero, che notoriamente sfina; quell'affermazione sembra essere smentita dai pettorali dell'uomo sotto la semplice maglietta nera nemmeno troppo aderente._

_Ermal davvero non si era vestito di nero, specialmente quando studiava e quando andava al lavoro, non per una questione estetica ma perchè quel colore è associato a stereotipi negativi ai quali non poteva permettersi di essere associato a sua volta._

Vede le lievi e inaspettate lentiggini sul suo viso, e gli occhi color nocciola, che si posano su di lui velocemente ma in modo intenso, come se quello sguardo gli bastasse per studiarlo.

_Sei difficile da capire: ad Ermal lo avevano detto spesso amici, professori, persone con cui aveva avuto flirt e relazioni. Era vero, anche lui faceva fatica a comprendersi. Era comodo, era un altro scudo, come essere sempre impeccabile, come non far scoprire niente di sé mostrando solo quello che voleva si sapesse, che tanto lo Stato sapeva tutto di tutti e bastava fare qualche ricerca tramite le persone giuste per avere più informazioni._

_Tuttavia dal momento del suo arrivo nel palazzo delle FPS il suo personale sistema di protezione sembra non funzionare, e il Direttore prima, l'Ispettore Capo Venditti poi e adesso addirittura questo Esecutore, sono passati sopra al suo scudo come se per loro non esistesse._

Vede anche dei segni che non dovrebbero esserci: dei tagli sullo zigomo sinistro e, nello stesso lato, sul labbro inferiore. Al suo occhio clinico non sfuggono nemmeno, seppur poco visibili per via della sua carnagione e della barba accennata, gli inconfondibili segni sulla gola.

_Dita._

_Ha visto tanti cadaveri con segni simili. Anche vittime di giochi erotici; questo pensiero lo mette lievemente a disagio. Forse questo Esecutore sta pagando il prezzo per il suo vizio? Tuttavia il modo in cui ha suonato poco prima ne dà un’immagine diversa da quella del sessodipendente, anche se questo è un pensiero irrazionale. Invece è razionale rendersi conto che i segni sul suo viso non corrispondono ad attività erotica, ma a tutt'altro, che lui conosce bene. Ha passato tutta l’infanzia con la faccia rovinata da segni simili. Ha dovuto sopportare il dolore pulsante che gli trasmettevano su tutto il corpo. Ha dovuto mentire su come se li era procurati._

_Per un attimo gli sembra di sentire dolore allo zigomo sinistro e sul labbro, o forse di ricordarlo._

_Semibreve Minima Semiminima Croma Semicroma Biscroma Semibiscroma- ogni volta che ha bisogno di calmarsi e ritrovare la concentrazione ripete frammenti di teoria musicale, come gli aveva insegnato sua madre. Prima che faccia effetto però, si chiede se all'esterno si sia capito che si era perso in ricordi dolorosi ma soprattutto si chiede se vedere ferite sui cadaveri lo abbia disabituato a vedere ferite sui vivi._

_O forse quei segni gli fanno effetto perché sul viso di qualcuno che, anche se diverso da lui, in qualche modo gli è anche simile, anche se non sa in cosa._

_Forse perchè avrebbe potuto essere lui al suo posto._

“Moro, lui è il nuovo Ispettore di cui ti ho parlato”.

Tornato alla realtà dove lo attendono sguardi curiosi, Ermal sta per dire che non ha ancora accettato ma l’altro interviene, guardandolo attraverso gli occhi socchiusi.

“Dalla Scientifica di Bari...Meta…Ermal? Giusto?”

E’ strano sentire il suo nome pronunciato con forte accento romano. E’ strano sentire una persona dall'aspetto e dai colori così marcati parlare a voce così bassa.

“Giusto. Piacere di conoscerti, Fabrizio,” Risponde Ermal in quel modo affabile che tanto piace sul lavoro.

Normalmente avrebbe puntualizzato il suo titolo e la qualifica di Direttore ottenuta con tanti sacrifici - _non è possibile che non l'abbiano informato. Che sia stato punito perché non rispetta gradi e autorità?-_ ma forse gli Esecutori si comportano diversamente, forse questo Esecutore è diverso, forse non è una svista così grave, si dice Ermal, tendendo la mano per una presentazione ufficiale.

Fabrizio è stupito: erano anni che non gli stringevano la mano. Per questo il contatto tra le loro mani, e i loro sguardi, è più lungo di quello che sarebbe considerato appropriato e normale.

_In fondo gli Esecutori hanno un diverso CC, e magari delle diverse convenzioni sociali, pensa Ermal, che non ha mai amato il contatto fisico ma in questo momento sembra averlo dimenticato._

_E’ bello essere trattati come esseri umani dopo tanto tempo, pensa Fabrizio, che non riesce a staccarsi da quelle mani bianche e armoniose, né riesce a non fissarsi su quegli occhi scurissimi, quella massa di capelli ricci e quei lineamenti affilati ma a loro modo belli, come dev’essere bella la sua anima._

Si staccano solo quando le voci delle due donne si alzano, perché apparentemente questo è un momento storico da fotografare, perché mai e poi mai hanno mai visto un Ispettore stringere la mano ad un Esecutore. Fabrizio si massaggia il collo, distogliendo lo sguardo. Sta per dire qualcosa ma viene interrotto.

“Scusi Ispettore...scusa anzi, dai...sei un ragazzino,” inizia lo Sceriffo, alzandosi da tavola. Non è la prima volta che ad Ermal vengono attribuiti meno anni, e quindi meno titoli, ma ha deciso che qui non fa niente, “Queste due si sono esaltate perché l'unica occasione in cui un Ispettore degna un Esecutore del suo magico tocco è quando gli prudono le mani…”

Tutti i presenti ammutoliscono e gli lanciano occhiate, a cui lui risponde con un gesto come per sottolineare che ha solo detto la verità.

_Una verità scomoda, a giudicare dal celato ma non invisibile timore negli sguardi degli Esecutori. Fabrizio incluso._

_Improvvisamente ad Ermal viene in mente un dettaglio registrato inconsciamente: le nocche arrossate dell'Ispettore Capo Castoldi. Compatibili con la sua ferita al labbro, così come i tagli sullo zigomo sono compatibili con il particolare l'anello che gli ha visto indossare._

“Allora...quanto te manca per finire il corso di formazione?”

Quasi non sente la voce roca di Fabrizio che gli rivolge una domanda, anche per cambiare discorso. Il Direttore risponde al suo posto.

“Il _dottor_ Meta," Ermal è tentato di chiamare i colleghi a Bari e confermare la teoria dell'ESP, "non sa se accettare il posto”. Fiorella e Noemi si alzano e lo circondano, elencando vari motivi per cui scegliere questo lavoro, dalla paga _-Fiorella gli sussurra nell'orecchio la cifra che gli proporranno come stipendio-_ alla sala ologrammi, a cui magari avessero accesso anche loro. Finiti gli argomenti incitano Fabrizio a dire qualcosa per convincere quello che definiscono ‘ragazzetto caruccio e tanto educato’.

Ermal sorride e, dato che il suo gesto di stringere la mano sembra essere piaciuto così tanto, lo ripete con Fiorella prima, e Noemi poi.

“Lavorare alle FPS è un punto di arrivo per tanti in polizia ma non è una passeggiata. Inoltre lui dovrà e anche trasferirsi da Bari...non è semplice. Deve decidere lui se ne vale la pena,” Fabrizio si rivolge a tutti e tre, “Però...Ce farebbe comodo un punto di vista nuovo…” conclude, accarezzandosi il collo con una mano e guardandolo con un sorriso appena accennato ma sincero.

* * *

 

Uscendo dalla sala degli Esecutori e dirigendosi nuovamente verso la sala ricreativa grande per prendere un caffè, vengono quasi travolti dagli Ispettori Capo incontrati prima.

_Anche Castoldi con le nocche arrossate e l’anello che lascia tagli sul viso._

Con loro c'è una donna del loro stesso grado, a giudicare dal suo atteggiamento. Tutti e tre hanno in mano un piccolo computer che proietta un'immagine olografica, una serie di dati che esaminano attentamente.

_Castoldi gli sembra molto preparato e competente, tanto che si chiede se per caso non si sia fatto un'idea sbagliata. Dopotutto il disgusto verso i criminali latenti e la violenza sono cose diverse, almeno finché il CC non viene alterato. Anche se si sa che pensare male è la stessa cosa che agire male._

Sia la donna che Castoldi insistono per usare Moro nel caso su cui stanno lavorando e di cui hanno illustrato i particolari poc'anzi. Venditti ascolta entrambi e propone loro delle alternative perché non si può mica sdoppiare, e poi tutte le volte che glielo presta lo ritrova in pessime condizioni. Entrambi hanno ottime spiegazioni e giustificano le loro esigenze con ragioni tecniche, nonché colgono l'occasione per puntare il dito, più o meno discretamente, sulle pecche dell'altro team.

Ad Ermal non interesserebbe nulla delle loro questioni, se non fosse che stanno parlando di un essere umano come se fosse un oggetto di poco valore, un attrezzo per svolgere un lavoro, che una volta terminato si può gettare in un angolo finché non serve di nuovo. Anche se il tipo di lavoro che intendono fargli svolgere potrebbe costargli molto, persino la vita.

Lui in quella stanza c'è stato e con quelle persone ci ha parlato e pur senza conoscerle ha sentito che non erano poi tanto diverse da lui e da coloro che erano liberi di uscire da lì. Specialmente lui, che le squadre si contendono senza rispetto. Per quanto abbia sbagliato ora sta pagando, e soprattutto è pur sempre umano.

Troppo umano. Più umano di tanti altri. Forse più di Ermal, che ne è incuriosito e attratto.

_Forse per il modo in cui porta i lividi, senza nasconderli e senza vergognarsene, a differenza di quanto faceva lui._

_Forse è il suo bel viso. Forse la sua voce roca. Forse il suo corpo, che sembra emanare forza nonostante sia imprigionato come un lupo in gabbia._

Scambiamoci la pelle in fondo siamo umani, fa una voce dentro di lui, probabilmente la voce che amava tanto la musica da aver sognato di farne la sua ragione di vita, tanto tempo fa, e che era stata soffocata in favore della vocazione scientifica, per allontanate da lui la tentazione di rielaborare i traumi del passato attraverso di essa. La stessa voce che si chiede perché considerare gli Esecutori come bestie da lavoro, maltrattandoli addirittura, non influisca negativamente sul proprio CC. La stessa voce che si chiede se se l'indifferenza verso la loro condizione sia tanto diversa dall'odio.

_O dalla sociopatia, una perversione mentale che impedisce di provare empatia e compassione per gli altri. Altro che stato d'animo neutrale e CC trasparente._

“Una volta che si conosce qualcosa _o qualcuno_ è difficile tornare alla propria vita sapendo che si potrebbe fare qualcosa per loro, no?”

_Non potrebbe fare qualcosa lui che dirige tutto? Si chiede Ermal, ma sa bene che spesso chi è in cima alla piramide di comando non riesce a sapere esattamente cosa succede alla base, né a prendere i giusti provvedimenti se certe ingiustizie vengono insabbiate invece di essere sottoposte alla sua attenzione._

Ancora una volta il Direttore sembra confermare le più assurde teorie sui suoi poteri mentali, quando in realtà sono l'esperienza decennale nell'osservare la gente e la conoscenza dettagliata dei loro dossier che gli conferiscono un potere ben maggiore.

Anche su Ermal, la cui unica macchia è una nota disciplinare di quando era un laureando.

_Per accedere all’università, così come alle scuole migliori, vengono controllati curriculum scolastico e background personale e della famiglia, e vengono effettuati esami dettagliati del coefficiente criminale. Ermal partiva svantaggiato, avendo un padre violento che lo picchiava, avendolo visto picchiare sua madre e i suoi fratelli, avendo preso più botte di tutti per essersi messo in mezzo per proteggerli; tutto, nel minimo dettaglio, faceva parte dei referti del divorzio dei suoi genitori, ed era a disposizione di direttori, presidi e professori._

_Tutti erano inizialmente prevenuti verso di lui, il cui CC sarebbe prima o poi schizzato alle stelle facendolo scoppiare, perché si sa che chi subisce abusi cova odio e diventa violento a sua volta; tutti si erano dovuti ricredere, perché aveva smesso di provare sentimenti verso suo padre ed era diventato lo studente più brillante grazie ad una determinazione incrollabile._

_A qualcuno però il suo successo dava fastidio: il professore di Patologia Molecolare non era mai riuscito ad abbassargli la media nonostante avesse provato in tutti i modi a mettere la sua preparazione in difficoltà. Così, durante l’ultimo orale che stava sostenendo in modo perfetto, gli aveva detto che era inutile studiare per lui che nemmeno avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì con la famiglia disagiata e la situazione in cui era vissuto, e che prima o poi avrebbe alterato il suo CC, rendendolo imprevedibile e inaffidabile sul lavoro._

_Nonostante la rigida disciplina che si era autoimposto da quando era arrivato in Italia, ogni volta che sentiva insultare la sua famiglia -non suo padre che non ne faceva parte ma i suoi fratelli e la madre che da un libro di odio gli aveva insegnato l’amore- Ermal si sentiva ribollire il sangue. Tuttavia sapeva che il professore lo stava provocando, e sapeva bene come reagire, e prendendo un respiro, con impassibile calma gli rimandò indietro tutte le sue affermazioni offensive -non era mistero che suo figlio non era riuscito ad entrare in quel corso per via della sua scarsa attitudine allo studio- facendogli perdere la pazienza tanto che l’altro dovette essere portato via a forza prima che gli mettesse le mani addosso._

_Gli altri studenti si erano avvicinati ad Ermal per offrirgli supporto e si erano stupiti quando aveva detto loro che non se l’era presa davvero._

_Non era esattamente una menzogna: per mantenere un CC puro, per ottenere la migliore educazione e i migliori posti di lavoro, non doveva lasciarsi prendere da qualcosa che non fosse il suo dovere, e da qualcuno che non fosse la sua famiglia. Era parte della disciplina mentale a cui si era sottoposto, così come la pratica del solfeggio e la tecnica musicale._

_Forse per questo la fine della sua relazione più importante non gli faceva provare quella sofferenza cantata dagli Esecutori._

_Nonostante l’accesa discussione, quando gli venne esaminato il CC non fu trovata la minima alterazione, a differenza di quello del professore che, come prescrive la legge, ricevette un’ammonizione che obbligava a ricorrere a rimedi psicologici, spirituali o quant’altro, e che, se fosse stata seguita da un’altra nel giro di sei mesi, gli avrebbe fatto perdere benefici e privilegi, se fosse stata seguita da altre due nel giro di un anno gli sarebbe costata il licenziamento e se fosse stata seguita da altre quattro nel giro di due anni il carcere._

_Ad Ermal costò solo una nota disciplinare ma sua madre si arrabbiò moltissimo, perché non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno rispondere alle sue provocazioni; ci voleva poco a rovinare tutto lasciandosi coinvolgere per orgoglio o rabbia, e finire come il suo professore._

_O come Fabrizio, che come lui amava la musica, ma al contrario di lui non è stato salvato dalla musica._

“Accetto il lavoro” Ermal risponde, tutto d’un fiato.

_Forse entrando nelle FPS può fare la differenza._

“Molto bene. Sapevo che non mi avresti deluso,” gli risponde il Direttore delle Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza, stringendogli la mano per suggellare l’intesa, “Qui c’è bisogno di te” .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei potuto scegliere personaggi di contorno diversi, lo so. Istintivamente però mi sono venuti questi e li ho tenuti. Una motivazione c'è e salterà fuori nel cap. 6, dato che questa è una riscrittura e su tumblr sono al 5.  
> Dicevo, spero vi piaccia questa nuova versione. 
> 
> C'è un punto in cui Ermal pensa "addirittura questo Esecutore" nonostante non li consideri inferiori. L'ho scritto perché anche se non li considera tali, quando si vive in un certo tipo di società con un certo tipo di mentalità, alcune idee un pochino contaminano anche gli animi migliori, specialmente nel caso di Ermal che lavora alla scientifica, quindi in polizia, quindi nello strumento del sistema.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutt*, spero vi piaccia la riscrittura della mia Psycho Pass AU, da bulletpoints a fic vera e propria.  
> Il mondo in cui si svolge la storia è delineato meglio, qualcosa rispetto all'originale in bulletpoints è cambiato a livello di dinamiche e dialoghi. A me questo mondo futuristico ma romano, quindi 'na cifra pigro e non futuristico in stile Tokyo/New York piace un sacco e mi piace calarci la Metamoro.  
> Non ci sarebbe bisogno di specificarlo ma lo faccio: non so niente delle persone vere e proprie a cui la mia fic si ispira, è un lavoro di finzione, non vuole offendere nessuno. Quindi, per evitare di offendere ancora meglio, 1) se le tematiche descritte nelle tag vi danno fastidio, non leggete 2) non fate uscire questa storia da qui, dove gli interessati non ci sono.
> 
> Colonna Sonora:[ Narcolexia - Fuori Confine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NChmS7WJZsw)

> _"Ma ignorare il dolore non è il modo migliore per diventare più forte_  
>  _Ma ignorare il dolore non è il modo migliore per diventare felice" (La Fame di Camilla, 28-03-97)_

Entrare nelle Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza non è una passeggiata, nemmeno per uno come Ermal, laureatosi a pieni voti due anni prima dei suoi coetanei, e diventato Direttore della Scientifica di Bari in tempi record.

Il lavoro di un Ispettore non è quello di un agente della Scientifica, o del suo Direttore. Ci sono procedure e nuove regole da imparare e tecniche da migliorare, perché per stare sul campo non bastano le nozioni di lotta che lo Stato impartisce dalle scuole elementari fino al liceo, e che all'università sono facoltative, ma utili per guadagnare punti se si vuole lavorare nell'amministrazione pubblica, o quelle di tiro al bersaglio apprese al poligono.

Anche se il tipo di pistola che userà sarà molto più sofisticato, e anche se sarà l’Esecutore quello che, dietro suo ordine, lotterà e sparerà.

_Sarà l'Esecutore che si beccherà i colpi e i proiettili se il suo ordine sarà sbagliato: questo pensiero spinge Ermal ad impegnarsi anche più del solito._

_Prendersi i colpi destinati a qualcun altro non è un concetto astratto per lui._

Durante i tre mesi di corso intensivo Ermal dovrebbe cercarsi un alloggio, ma viene in suo aiuto il Direttore, che gli affitta l’appartamento di sua figlia, appena sposata.

Consideralo un ulteriore bonus, gli dice, a proposito del prezzo che ha stabilito, che sarebbe concorrenziale ovunque, specialmente per un loft nel [ Quartiere Coppedé ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fit.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FQuartiere_Copped%25C3%25A8&t=ZDVjMmQ0NTE2MGJlMDkxZDdlMDNjNmYzOTE3MGFkMmY2YTQwZDcwZCxCdk53RFpkZw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9UQRWmxE2-HFoq0mBWpDFQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fa---fire---inside.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178737805908%2Fmetamoro-futuristic-police-au-parte-3&m=1), un capolavoro di architettura del passato all'esterno, e del presente all'interno. 

_E’ talmente bello che invita subito sua madre a vederlo, perchè nella famiglia è lei la vera esteta, amante dell’arte e della musica. Lui è solo uno che la utilizza per controllare il suo stato mentale._

Ogni tanto si ritrova a pensare a quell’Esecutore, Fabrizio Moro, a chiedersi cosa starà facendo, che tipo di incarico gli sarà stato assegnato e con chi, a sperare che non stia rischiando la vita per gli ordini noncuranti di quell’Ispettore Capo che lo considera peggio di una bestia da lavoro, che i lividi sulla sua pelle siano spariti e che non gliene siano stati procurati di nuovi.

Si definiscono “liberi”, non si sa se con voluto o involontario sarcasmo, gli Esecutori non affiancati a un Ispettore fisso, come Fabrizio, in prestito da una squadra all’altra e da un Ispettore all’altro.

_Ogni Ispettore si aspetta obbedienza assoluta dall’Esecutore che lo affianca, anche temporaneamente, e, finché sono affiancati, ha potere assoluto sull’Esecutore, che se si rifiutasse di obbedire può essere punito._

_Questo significa che se l’Ispettore è una brava persona l’Esecutore è più tutelato, almeno ad incarico terminato. Dopotutto il suo lavoro è proprio stare in prima linea, anche se si rischia di venire uccisi._

_Fabrizio lo sa bene. Come sa bene cosa significa proteggere qualcuno a cui si vuole bene, e non riuscirci._

E’ una condizione temporanea, in genere, ma Fabrizio è un tipo difficile, a giudicare dal fatto che nessuno riesce a lavorarci a lungo, eccetto l’Ispettore Curreri, il primo che lo affiancò, fino al suo trasferimento alla sezione amministrativa. 

_Alla richiesta di delucidazioni di Ermal il Direttore aveva risposto con un sibillino: “Non ti preoccupare, con te sarà diverso”._

Ispettori ed Esecutori vengono abbinati in base ad attitudine e predisposizioni, che in questi ultimi sono le più disparate, dal combattimento allo spionaggio, dall'hackeraggio alla truffa, dalla costruzione di ordigni alla seduzione. In ogni squadra si bilanciano diverse capacità, come sono diversi coloro che li controllano, sui quali vengono eseguite valutazioni psicologiche per assicurarsi della loro compatibilità e così favorire il successo di ogni incarico, che si ottiene solo con una perfetta sintonia tra le due parti.

_È sempre stato così, l'uomo ha sempre ottenuto i migliori risultati quando era quasi una cosa sola col suo strumento, animale o attrezzi che fosse. Così aveva recitato, con tono quasi ispirato, l'addetto alla formazione dei nuovi Ispettori._

Purtroppo questa cura non basta a prevenire _incidenti_. 

Non solo sul campo, dove è normale che l'Esecutore sia in prima linea, ma a lavoro finito.

Essendo gli Ispettori abituati a trattarli con l’indifferenza riservata agli animali da macello, il loro CC non subisce alterazioni e quindi i loro eventuali abusi non sono perseguibili: così, quando capita un’ _irregolarità_ ci si gira dall’altra parte, e quando avviene un _incidente_ si insabbia e tutti tra vittime, carnefici e semplici spettatori, fingono di dimenticare.

_Fino alla seguente irregolarità, al successivo incidente._

Fabrizio non ha mai saputo fingere né girare la testa dall’altra parte. 

_Proprio per questo, in un certo senso, ha perso la libertà, finendo nelle grinfie del Sistema. Anche per questo viene considerato un soggetto difficile._

Come la volta in cui si mise tra l’allora Ispettore semplice Castoldi e il suo Esecutore Noemi, per difendere quest’ultima dalle sue continue molestie. Il suo gesto di insubordinazione gli costò la perdita temporanea dei pochi diritti della sua categoria e di parecchi giorni liberi, mentre a Castoldi, colto in flagrante, costò il momentaneo rinvio della promozione. Non un’ammonizione formale ma un non ufficiale invito a ricorrere a consulenze psicologiche o spirituali per riallineare il CC su livelli accettabili, e l’umiliante sollecito a non commettere ancora lo stesso errore, anche perché la legge prevede che se ci si dimostra recidivi e si viene ammoniti due volte in sei mesi si perdono benefici e privilegi professionali; se le ammonizioni diventano tre in un anno sono motivo di licenziamento, e se arrivano a quattro in due anni, a prescindere dalla condotta nel nuovo impiego, il Sistema considera il coefficiente criminale irrevocabilmente alterato e dispone l’incarcerazione. 

Secondo l’ufficiale gli Affari Interni però non c’era bisogno di ammonirlo perché l’atto di molestia non era stato compiuto integralmente, essendo stato egli fermato.

“E menomale che non è stato compiuto integralmente!” Aveva gridato Fabrizio al burocrate, sfidandolo con lo sguardo mentre con un braccio stringeva Noemi in lacrime, perdendo altri due giorni di libertà per ulteriore insubordinazione.

Castoldi ricevette un’ammonizione vera e propria non molto tempo dopo; quell’episodio, infatti, avevano trasformato il suo impersonale disprezzo per tutti gli Esecutori in odio personale verso Fabrizio. Così, quando un caso per il quale la sua squadra si era servita di Moro, era stato motivo di contrasti tra lui ed il suo Ispettore Capo, la frustrazione per non essere lui in quel ruolo l’aveva reso tanto furioso da sfogarsi sull’Esecutore, picchiandolo a sangue e spingendolo giù da una delle scale che collegavano gli ambienti in cui erano confinati. 

Era stata la prima di una lunga serie di abusi, quella, non avendo il Sistema rilevato alterazioni critiche nel suo CC, era stata l’unica con conseguenze disciplinari.

Non è un mistero che Castoldi sia stato richiesto nelle FPS grazie al successo di un’operazione di polizia per la quale si era infiltrato in una banda di trafficanti di droghe sintetiche, una delle quali inibisce la parte del cervello da cui si determina il CC, alterandone il punteggio senza lasciare tracce.

Non sono un mistero nemmeno le voci sull’ex infiltrato Morgan, come veniva chiamato allora, e la sua presunta dipendenza da quella sostanza illecita, né quelle a cui sembrava eccessivo far entrare nelle FPS un agente che, tutto sommato, non era riuscito ad assicurare alla giustizia neppure un pezzo grosso di quella banda. 

Non c’è modo di comprovare tali affermazioni però; i risultati di Castoldi, che peraltro aveva fatto domanda per entrare nelle FPS anni prima di essere effettivamente scelto, sono ottimi, e soprattutto, il Sistema non rileva alterazioni nel suo CC. Così quando capita un’ _irregolarità_ ci si gira dall’altra parte, e quando avviene un _incidente_ lo si insabbia e tutti, tra vittime, carnefici e semplici spettatori, fingono di dimenticare.

_Fino alla seguente irregolarità, al successivo incidente._

* * *

 

In tre mesi Ermal passa al Palazzo delle FPS ogni volta che deve firmare o certificare qualcosa, a volte chiedendosi come mai a Milano passa tutto per la rete, mentre a Roma ci sono ancora i rallenty della burocrazia del secolo precedente. Addirittura alcuni uffici sono dislocati, perché dietro l’edificio centrale, il maestoso Colosseo Quadrato, ce ne sono altri che costituiscono un complesso, tra uffici minori, rimessa e officina per le auto di servizio e perfino un ospedale. 

Ogni volta passa nella sala ricreativa degli Esecutori, per una breve visita.

Alla Scientifica lavoro in team significava eseguire il proprio compito e confrontarlo con quelli gli altri. Sul campo, sia con altri Ispettori della sua squadra sia da solo, non lo sarà mai veramente, avendo sempre un Esecutore al suo fianco _-o meglio, davanti, o dietro, a seconda del pericolo_. 

E’ naturale voler stabilire una collaborazione ottimale, specialmente se si è nuovi del mestiere e si viene affiancati a qualcuno che è stato definito un elemento difficile; così Ermal risponde alle insinuazioni scherzose della sua ex, con la quale è stato insieme 9 anni, e con cui ha instaurato una bella amicizia, come si conviene a due persone razionali, equilibrate e dal coefficiente criminale nullo.

_Le battute di Silvia sono comprensibili: Ermal, lo stesso che non si dilungava mai al telefono, l'ha tenuta in linea per un'ora e le ha descritto Fabrizio così dettagliatamente che le sembra di riuscire a vederlo, dai suoi occhi nocciola e le sue lentiggini alla sue pelle abbronzata dalla sua voce roca alle sue dita che accarezzavano le corde della chitarra._

_Ermal è stato allo scherzo per un po', prima di cambiare tono accennando ad una spinosa questione etica e sociale -un discorso da non fare al telefono o in un luogo affollato, o forse nemmeno in casa propria, non si sa mai che può succedere al proprio CC- per poi spiegarle che gli è stata offerta un'enorme opportunità di lavoro, e non vuole che qualcosa vada storto._

Ogni volta, nella sala degli Esecutori, lo informano che Fabrizio non c'è, quasi sempre perché è stato mandato sul campo con parte del suo team o di un altro.

 _È molto richiesto, gli spiegano Fiorella e gli altri, perché in grado di destreggiarsi quasi in ogni situazione, hackeraggio escluso, puntualizzano ridendo; coi computer è negato._  

_È molto bravo anche quando si tratta di seduzione, anzi, a quanto pare non lo fa nemmeno apposta ma gli basta uno sguardo per attirare qualsiasi donna o uomo, aggiungono maliziosamente._

Dell'espressione dei loro volti mentre nominano l'Ispettore a cui è stato assegnato, Ermal si fa un'idea su che tipi siano i suoi colleghi, e anche se non trova Fabrizio finisce sempre per passare un po’ di tempo con loro. In fondo sarà in squadra anche con loro, e con i loro Ispettori, che incontra durante le sue varie visite: l’Ispettore Cristicchi, che lavora con Noemi, l’Ispettore Gazzé, che lavora con lo Sceriffo, mentre Fiorella lavora in coppia con l’Ispettore Capo. 

_Uno dei privilegi dell'essere più anziani degli altri è guardarli fare il lavoro faticoso, afferma spesso Venditti, sotto lo sguardo d'approvazione della sua rossa Esecutrice._

Quest'ultimo passa molto tempo nella sala degli Esecutori, con la scusa che il caffè fatto con la moka è migliore di quello fatto con le cialde moderne che tanto piacciono ai suoi colleghi. Inoltre gli ologrammi gli fanno venire mal di testa, e le stanze vuote gli mettono tristezza. Qualche volta lui e Fiorella cantano vecchie canzoni e Noemi si unisce a loro. Ridendo, nominano Fabrizio, che, per sua ammissione, non gradisce i grandi cantautori.

Parlano spesso di lui, ma allo stesso tempo fanno attenzione a non divulgare informazioni sulla sua vita e sul suo passato. Ermal si chiede se sia la procedura, tenere nascosto ciò che è nel fascicolo dell'Esecutore, finché non diventa effettivo, o se ci sia dell’altro: una sorta di pudore, o meglio, una certa protettività verso di lui. Non quella che si ha verso un elemento più giovane o meno esperto ma promettente, ma quella scaturita da rispetto e gratitudine.

Una volta gli viene detto che Fabrizio è “fuori”, per i due giorni di libertà vigilata che vengono loro concessi e nei quali, seppure con limitazioni, possono uscire, a differenza degli altri giorni di riposo. 

Un'altra volta viene informato che è in infermeria in seguito ad una colluttazione con un criminale nemmeno troppo latente. Ermal vorrebbe andarlo a trovare ma deve passare dal Direttore, che lo trattiene a chiacchierare di musica, arte e non solo.

Un’altra alla sua domanda riceve un assordante silenzio, inframezzato da sguardi incerti, mani che fremono di rabbia e parole a bassa voce -è in infermeria per un _incidente_. Finché lo Sceriffo non sbotta: “Incidente un cazzo Ispettò…incidente un cazzo”. 

Ermal deve scappare al corso integrativo ma l'indomani va direttamente all’edificio medico, che ospita anche la sezione scientifica e patologica forense, nonché l'Istituto di Ricerca. Come nel palazzo principale, c’è una parte adibita ad ospedale per gli Ispettori, ed un’altra per gli Esecutori; Un gruppetto di infermiere, intente a discutere di qualcosa che non sembra troppo professionale, e qualcuno che non sembra un paziente, indicano ad Ermal l'entrata del secondo, che già dall'ingresso, blindato e scuro, nonostante i sensori biometrici per i pochi ammessi al suo interno, sembra un carcere. Entrando si ha l'impressione che il tempo si sia fermato al secolo scorso, anzi, ad uno di quei cosiddetti casi di malasanità di quel periodo.

La stanza in cui si trova Fabrizio è stretta, un lato è occupato da un assurdo e squallido letto a castello che dà ancora di più l'idea di una cella, un minuscolo comodino, una sedia ed una finestra, alla quale sta appoggiato con un braccio, mentre con l’altro cerca di infilarsi una maglietta con scarsi risultati, per poi scagliarla indietro, sbuffando.

Il fumo di una sigaretta si alza da un portacenere.

Si gira subito quando sente qualcuno tossire leggermente.  
“Ispettore Meta?” 

E’ visibilmente sorpreso, non solo perché l’altro ha in mano la sua maglia, ma anche perché, da infortunato e quindi momentaneamente non disponibile per nessun incarico né in possesso di informazioni utili, non c’è nulla che un Ispettore possa volere da lui.

_A meno che non sia un sadico, o un maiale._

Però questo Ermal Meta non è un Ispettore qualunque, e non è solo l’Ispettore a cui sarà affiancato, dopo tanto tempo in cui era stato passato da un Ispettore all’altro, da una squadra all’altra. 

Questo Ermal Meta è diverso, Fabrizio l’ha sentito non appena gli ha stretto la mano, anzi, l’ha sentito non appena l’ha guardato e ha riconosciuto nei suoi occhi l’ombra, seppur lontana e quasi impercettibile ai più, di una grande sofferenza, che se non fosse stata così ben controllata, e in una persona dal CC immacolato, avrebbe detto simile alla sua. 

_Aveva pensato che la sua fosse un’impressione sbagliata, perché è sbagliato lui. Invece sia il Direttore Red Ronnie sia l’Ispettore Capo Venditti gli hanno detto la stessa cosa quando gli hanno annunciato che avrebbe avuto un partner fisso: Ermal è diverso, ma allo stesso tempo familiare, perché a entrambi ricorda qualcuno. Anche a Fabrizio, ma è nella posizione sbagliata per millantare una qualche similitudine con qualcuno così promettente._

“Ausiliare Moro...”  
Ausiliari Speciali Esecutori è il loro titolo ufficiale, che Ermal usa per rivolgersi al suo futuro partner nel loro primo incontro dalla sua assunzione effettiva.

“Chiamame Fabrizio che ausiliare nun se po’ sentì”.  
Gli risponde Fabrizio con un mezzo sorriso, prendendo la sigaretta, aspirandone il fumo e buttandolo fuori dopo averlo trattenuto nei polmoni. 

“D’accordo, ma solo se mi chiami Ermal…quando è possibile,” si affretta a specificare il novello Ispettore, fresco di studio del manuale sul corretto _utilizzo_ degli Esecutori, nel quale ci si riferisce ad essi come se fossero un ibrido tra schiavi, oggetti ed animali da addestrare, passibili di punizione alla minima mancanza di rispetto, come rivolgersi all’Ispettore in modo confidenziale.

Ermal posa la maglietta sul letto, avvicinandosi a Fabrizio. Dopo tanti anni alla Scientifica non può non notare ogni dettaglio del suo stato fisico: anche stavolta ha dei lividi sul collo, un occhio nero e il labbro spaccato, ma la gran parte dei danni sono sul tronco, a giudicare dai segni su stomaco e petto.

_Ermal non può non notare ogni dettaglio del suo corpo: il petto nudo, con una croce tatuata al centro e una scritta sotto le clavicole, che, a differenza di quelle sulle nocche e sul braccio non capisce bene, perché sarebbe maleducazione fissarlo troppo intensamente, e allora tiene la testa alta e gli occhi fissi su quelli dell’altro, ma come lo sguardo di Fabrizio si abbassa mentre sorride imbarazzato, quello di Ermal vaga per il suo corpo dalla carnagione naturalmente abbronzata, fino a posarsi sulla zona addominale bassa, e non solo sui lividi ma anche sulla leggera peluria che dall’ombelico scende ancora più giù, impudicamente rivelati dai pantaloni della tuta grigia che tiene bassissimi così da non toccare le parti doloranti._

Ha anche la parte posteriore della testa fasciata, e a giudicare dallo sguardo leggermente annebbiato, potrebbe avere subito una commozione cerebrale. Dalla sua postura, le spalle curve e il braccio a proteggersi il fianco sinistro, percorso da una grossa macchia violacea, si capisce che ha dolore, del quale sul suo volto, quasi non c'è traccia.

Non è solo grazie al suo occhio clinico che l'ex Direttore della Scientifica di Bari se ne accorge; in quei modi controllati, in quelle palpebre leggermente, mentre l'Esecutore gli chiede come si trova a Roma e come va il corso, Ermal ritrova sé stesso quando doveva dissimulare il dolore per le botte ricevute da suo padre.

Così cerca di rendersi utile, chiedendogli se ha bisogno di un dottore, un’infermiera, antidolorifici. 

_Nonostante abbia capito che gli Esecutori non sono esattamente trattati come pazienti, le infermiere sembravano gentili._

“Fammi un favore Ispett…Ermal” 

L'Interpellato sorride senza rendersene conto nel sentirsi chiamare per nome. “Portami dell’acqua, per favore. Anche se preferirei ‘na biretta…” sogghigna Fabrizio.

Ermal si ferma al distributore in fondo al corridoio, guardandone i prodotti e ragionandoci sopra, prima di tornare con le mani piene.

“...Oltre all’acqua ti ho preso anche un tè, hai bisogno di reintegrare gli zuccheri, quindi anche se lo prendi amaro mi dispiace ma-” 

Il nuovo Ispettore si blocca entrando: Fabrizio si sta sorreggendo con una mano alla parte più alta del letto a castello, mentre l’altra è avvinghiata alla scaletta, le nocche bianche per quanto la sta tenendo stretta, la testa china, anch’essa appoggiata al metallo freddo. 

Solo quando Ermal gli tocca il braccio alza il capo verso di lui, mostrando un pallore innaturale per la sua pelle ambrata.

“Mi gira un po’ la testa, ora mi passa,” risponde subito, con la voce affaticata. L’altro agisce nel modo più logico e opportuno, facendo in modo che si tenga a lui per poi aiutarlo a stendersi, ma Fabrizio rifiuta: a suo dire appena si stende la stanza inizia a girare, invece stando in piedi sembra stare ferma. Quasi.

“Finché non esaurisci le forze,” Ermal commenta tra sé e sé, ma lo sta sorreggendo e sono vicinissimi così Fabrizio lo sente benissimo, tanto che alza leggermente le spalle come risposta.

“…Che cazzata…”  
Ermal si pente subito di aver sparato quel commento, che non voleva essere una malignità ma chissà quante ne sente un Esecutore, non ha sicuramente bisogno che ne aggiunga anche lui, specialmente mentre si trova in ospedale, sul punto di svenire.

_Praticamente tra le sue braccia._

Tuttavia l’altro abbozza un sorriso, che diventa una mezza risata a voce bassa, e qualche “nun me fà ride”, perché viene colto da un capogiro, che lo costringe a reggersi all’altro con più forza.

_Le sue dita lasceranno dei lividi sulle braccia pallide di Ermal, ma non avranno niente a che fare con quelli di Fabrizio, né con quelli che aveva lui da bambino._

“Fabrizio…ma che è successo?” Gli chiede, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, che a quella domanda guardano altrove, prima di tornare dov’erano. La sua bocca, invece, non si apre. Scuote la testa piano. Quella è la sua risposta.

_Non chiedere, perché è meglio che tu non conosca la risposta._

“Noemi e Fiorella avevano un’espressione strana e Roberto ha detto…”

“Roberto parla troppo. Lascialo perdere.”

Ermal piace alla gente perché è sempre appropriato in ogni situazione e con chiunque, ma senza snaturare sé stesso -per quanto sia possibile in una società in cui lo stato d’animo delle persone viene monitorato- ma allo stesso tempo non è una persona aperta né si fida facilmente degli altri. Per questo capisce perché Fabrizio, un Esecutore di cui non conosce il passato e il motivo che l’ha condannato a perdere la libertà e a subire abusi, non si apre con lui, uno sconosciuto nonché suo futuro superiore.

_Per non dire padrone._

“Non voglio metterti nei casini, non voglio mettermici nemmeno io...ma per me questo è un nuovo lavoro in cui non ho esperienza, mentre tu ne hai, e dato che lavoreremo insieme vorrei che il nostro rapporto si basasse sulla fiducia reciproca”.

Fabrizio sgrana gli occhi e, stupito, alza un sopracciglio alle parole di quel ragazzo che lo tratta come un suo pari.

 _Secondo il suo fascicolo quel ragazzo ha pochi anni meno di lui, ma gli sembra tanto più giovane. Sarà per la pelle pallida, immacolata come il suo CC. Sarà per gli occhi scuri, che nonostante la celata sofferenza che riesce a vedere in essi, guardano il mondo con senso di giustizia e rispetto._ _  
_ _Anche lui, un tempo, credeva nella giustizia, finché non è stato sopraffatto da rabbia e sofferenza, finché non ha perso la libertà e il rispetto._

Senza rendersene conto passa una mano tra i suoi ricci, scompigliandoglieli delicatamente, nonostante il suo stato renda i suoi movimenti poco fluidi. 

“Mi stai simpatico…anzi, mi state simpatici, tu e sto cespuglietto,” e resta così, le dita tra i suoi capelli.

Se gli amici di Ermal avessero assistito a questa scena non ci avrebbero creduto: tante volte lo hanno sentito dire che non è un bambolotto e che gli dà un fastidio pazzesco.

_Non sanno che è colpa di suo padre, che più volte lo aveva afferrato per i capelli. Li aveva portati cortissimi a lungo, come se inconsciamente cercasse di evitare un pericolo, anche quando il pericolo era finito._

Incredibilmente, non gli sta dando affatto fastidio avere tra i suoi ricci le dita di un uomo adulto, forse leggermente più vecchio di lui, tutto tatuato, dal coefficiente criminale irreparabilmente danneggiato, tanto da essergli costato la libertà. 

_Per un attimo il suo pensiero va al mostro che una volta si definiva suo padre, e al fatto che se avessero vissuto in Italia a quei tempi, rabbioso com'era sicuramente sarebbe stato fermato prima di fare del male a tutti loro. Non riesce a credere che la sorte che meritava suo padre sia toccata a Fabrizio._

“Non ti hanno spiegato come usare gli Esecutori?” 

_Usare un altro essere umano._

Fabrizio parla a voce bassa. La sua domanda, priva di condiscendenza o sarcasmo, sembra rivolta a un bambino. 

“Non ti serve instaurare un rapporto di fiducia con me. Il dovere di un Esecutore è obbedire agli ordini del suo Ispettore, sempre e comunque”.

Mentre si sforza di pronunciare le parole in modo perfetto, senza accento, il suo tono si fa più amaro, più duro. Come il suo sguardo. 

“Anche se ti ordinassi di dirmi che ti è successo e chi ti ha fatto questo?”

Il tono di Ermal è morbido, quasi infantile, inaspettato persino per lui stesso, come la grande curiosità e la voglia di avvicinarsi a quell’uomo. 

“Non hai ancora il distintivo...” L’altro osserva, con un mezzo sorriso.

“L’esame finale è tra due settimane. Il Direttore dice che è solo una formalità, dato che sono stato richiesto proprio dalle FPS,” replica Ermal, sempre più stupito dalla sua insistenza.

_Non è mai stato curioso Ermal, né si è mai interessato ai fatti degli altri; persino i colleghi della Scientifica di Bari lo prendevano in giro, dicendogli che gli interessavano più i morti che i vivi. Non è mai stato insistente con nessuno, lui che aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare. E non è mai stato infantile, lui che da bambino si metteva tra il padre e la madre o i suoi fratelli per proteggerli._

Fabrizio si irrigidisce, il più giovane lo sente dal modo in cui cambia, quasi impercettibilmente, la sua presa sulle sue braccia, ma non ha tempo per pensarci, quando un brivido percorre la sua schiena.

“Come prima di te _ogni Ispettore_ ,” mormora il più grande, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio, tanto da sfiorarlo, “potrai ordinarmi _qualsiasi cosa_ …”

Sfiorandogli la mascella col naso, l’Esecutore si trova faccia a faccia con Ermal, anche se, con le spalle incurvate di chi si sta ancora sorreggendo all’altro per non cadere, lo guarda dal basso verso l’alto. 

“E se dovessi rifiutarmi potrai punirmi nel modo che preferisci,” Fabrizio resta appoggiato ad Ermal solo con un braccio, con l’altra mano prende quella del futuro Ispettore e la porta sulla sua gola, “tanto, finché non succederà niente al tuo CC starai tranquillo. E il tuo è il più basso e stabile di tutti, qui dentro...Devi solo aspettare due settimane...”

Non sfuggono ad Ermal le diverse sfumature delle sue parole -amarezza, rassegnazione, sfida- e _tutto_ quello che sottintendono. 

_In fondo Fabrizio ha quasi obbedito al suo ordine. Indirettamente gli ha descritto una situazione di abuso praticamente legalizzato, che con le sue stupide, infantili, insistenti richieste ha inavvertitamente mostrato di supportare, proprio lui che voleva solo conoscere meglio quell’uomo, proprio lui che conosceva da vicino la sofferenza fisica e psicologica._

Restano in silenzio, a guardarsi, a studiarsi, perchè quelle parole, pesanti come macigni, li dividono come se un muro fosse piombato in mezzo a loro.

_La loro diversa condizione pesa, anche se Ermal è venuto a trovarlo in ospedale e gli ha chiesto di chiamarlo per nome, anche se dal primo momento ha trattato lui e gli altri Esecutori con rispetto e gentilezza, e Fabrizio non può chiedergli se quello che ha professato finora sarà il modo in cui si comporterà in seguito._

_Anche se una parte di lui non lo crede possibile sa anche quanto le cose cambino, quanto le persone cambino, quando viene dato loro potere su qualcuno, o quando soffrono._

Fabrizio si stacca per primo, prendendo dei respiri profondi e cercando di restare in piedi da solo, in modo più stabile possibile. Riesce a fare i tre passi che lo avvicinano ancora alla finestra, che diventa il suo nuovo sostegno. 

Ermal gli avvicina l’acqua e il té, che l’altro sorseggia subito.

Fuori, la luce del sole è cambiata. A quest’ora c’è traffico verso il quartiere Coppedé, vero? Fabrizio cambia discorso, accendendosi una sigaretta. L’Ispettore annuisce, commentando che in altri stati si è passati alle auto volanti addirittura, che a Milano volevano introdurle ma c’erano problemi, e che a Roma non sarebbero mai state portate perché avrebbero rovinato l’estetica della città e dei suoi simboli.

_Almeno secondo la versione ufficiale; considerando i paesi produttori di quelle auto non c’è da stupirsi che non vengano importate. Dopo l’ultima guerra infatti, e soprattutto durante la successiva guerra fredda, la maggior parte degli stati europei  e non solo, si è chiuso sia in termini di politica interna, con governi autoritari, sia di politica estera, riducendo drasticamente, a volte interrompendo del tutto, rapporti economici e diplomatici con ex nemici e loro alleati. Anche l’Italia ha seguito questa tendenza, bloccando completamente l’importazione di certi prodotti e certe materie prime, senza considerare se il loro utilizzo fosse superfluo o fondamentale._

Ermal tira fuori dalla tasca la chiave della macchina, mentre si scusa per il suo comportamento indiscreto e inopportuno, parlando a voce bassa e velocemente per l’imbarazzo di aver rovinato un rapporto di lavoro prima che iniziasse.

_Per l’imbarazzo di aver rovinato un rapporto umano, con una persona che gli interessa molto, prima che iniziasse._

 

“Non hai rovinato niente, tranquillo,” risponde Fabrizio. Quando il più giovane si gira per andarsene sente l’altro parlare di nuovo.

“Anzi…grazie.” 

Nel vederlo sorridere, Ermal sorride di rimando. Fa per andare via ma chissà perché si gira ancora una volta, e lo sguardo gli cade sul sorriso dell’Esecutore, che è diventato più simile a un ghigno soddisfatto. 

“Non sono l’unico coi lividi,” è la sua spiegazione.

O meglio, la sua aggiunta alla risposta indiretta alla domanda indiscreta di Ermal, che rincuorato che l’altro non si sia offeso - _come se nella sua posizione potesse farlo_ \- fa un’espressione buffa.

“Stai per dire qualcosa come ‘dovresti vedere quell’altro?’ 

Fabrizio ridacchia.

“Non tutti i lividi sò uguali. Certi se vedono. Certi se vedono solo se te spogli. E certi altri nun se vedono nemmeno se sei nudo, perchè t’hanno colpito dentro, nell’orgoglio”.

_O nel cuore. Ermal non ha più lividi sul corpo, e anche le cicatrici si vedono pochissimo. Invece sul cuore ancora li sente, a volte._

* * *

 

Mentre aspetta l’ascensore, accanto alla sala delle infermiere, Ermal si trova ad ascoltare i loro discorsi. Non si sono accorte della sua presenza, e parlano proprio di lui, il nuovo Ispettore. Una commenta che è molto carino, un’altra fa una battuta volgare che fa ridere tutte, un’altra le interrompe dicendo che non lo trova un granché, ma tutte sono d’accordo nel trovarlo simpatico. Specialmente perchè è venuto a trovare Fabrizio.

Su di lui sono tutte d’accordo: non solo lo trovano attraente, anzi un bonazzo e altre definizioni lusinghiere ma poco fini, ma parlano di lui con affetto. 

_Dalle loro parole si capisce che è un habitué._

“Capisco punire i criminali ma Fabrizio? E invece quell’altro schifoso…” dice una, subito interrotta da un’altra che le intima di stare attenta, di non parlare in questo modo, contro il Sistema. La prima si affretta a puntualizzare che non era sua intenzione, che le dispiace solo per Fabrizio, che sta già pagando il suo debito e non merita tanto accanimento contro di lui. 

“Almeno stavolta è stato beccato. Era ora, dopo tutte le volte che ha mandato qui Fabrizio senza conseguenze!” le interrompe una terza voce. 

Seguita da una quarta: “Avete sentito che stavolta l’Ispettore Capo Castoldi è stato ammonito? Ragazze ma ci pensate che figura che ha fatto? Immaginatevi gli Analisti che registrano un’alterazione nel CC...nello stesso Palazzo delle FPS. E che allertano gli Ispettori per andare a cercare un loro superiore?”

Segue un vociare, dal quale emerge la stessa persona:  “E sapete che questa non è la prima volta che viene ammonito? Pensate, anche l’altra volta se l’era presa con Fabrizio?”

Prima che si chiudano le porte dell’ascensore, Ermal sente qualcuna di loro dire solennemente: “Castoldi è pericoloso”.

Mancano solo due settimane, pensa Ermal, ansioso di prendere servizio affiancato da Fabrizio.

Protetto da Fabrizio.

Ansioso di poterlo proteggere a sua volta.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per i miei standard ho fatto prestissimo con questa update.  
> Dedico questo capitolo ad Alma che nonostante la barriera linguistica legge e apprezza le fic in italiano e questa nello specifico, grazie!
> 
> Ci sono alcune parti in romano, non tante ma più del solito perché non solo Fab ma tutta la squadra è di Roma. Non ho scritto cose lunghe, né totalmente in dialetto, però secondo me così suona tutto più naturale. Ma se qualcuno non capisce bene ovviamente mi chieda pure :)
> 
> Come ho già detto ci sono tante Maiuscole perché fanno regime, così come la chiusura dei paesi, certe rivalità con certi paesi (tipo gli Anglosassoni lol) e l'autarchia.
> 
> Informazioni utilissime: Ho inserito dei link con la maglietta di Fab e il look di Ermal per comodità. E ho citato qualche canzone e una storia di Fab in cui mi aveva tanto fatto ridere (quella in cui mostrava il suo piatto prima di un concerto e diceva 'a voi ve piacciono ste cazzate'). E ho anche citato 1984 di Orwell, per ovvi motivi.
> 
> I criteri per le squadre...diciamo che la 1 è composta non tanto da gente antipatica (povera Elisa se no!) ma da gente degli anni '90, la squadra 3 da gente di Roma e la 2 da gente pop molto random. Avrei potuto scegliere altri personaggi più rilevanti per Ermal e Fabrizio? A rigor di logica Ermal viene dalla scientifica di Bari quindi immaginatevi che i vari Montanari ecc sono lì. E si, avrei potuto metterli in un altra squadra e alla scientifica metterci LFDC, che ne so, ma vabbè. E per quelli di Fabrizio c'è un motivo, invece. Tra l'altro per lui il contesto deve essere un po' ostile, come avrete capito.
> 
> Una cosa più importante: non ci sono descrizioni grafiche di violenza in questa fic, ma vengono nominati abusi e maltrattamenti di vario tipo, ai danni degli Esecutori, e di uno in particolare. Anche sul 'tipo' sono molto vaga, quindi ognuno immagini quello che vuole immaginare, almeno per adesso. Insomma se ci volete vedere una cosa vedetecela, se non la volete vedere non fatelo, capito?
> 
> Colonna Sonora: [ Narcolexia - Morire (CCCP Fedeli Alla Linea Cover) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPnWOem7jok)
> 
> Avvertimento solito ma fondamentale: questo è un lavoro di FINZIONE. Non ha NIENTE! a che fare con le persone vere e la loro amicizia/rapporto artistico! 
> 
> Ultima cosa, la più importante: questa fic deve rimanere qui, dove gli interessati non sono presenti.

> _"Tu devi scomparire anche se non ne hai voglia e puoi contare solo su te" (Narcolexia/CCCP- Morire)_
> 
>  

I primi giorni di Ermal da Ispettore sono tranquilli. Non ci sono emergenze e la sua squadra non ha casi da seguire, ma in compenso ha parecchie scartoffie arretrate da sistemare ed essendo nuovo toccano tutte a lui, come gli fanno bonariamente notare i suoi colleghi appena arriva, e nei giorni successivi, mollando nella sua postazione computer palmari e pile di fogli, specialmente l’Ispettore Gazzé che non solo sembra allergico al lavoro d'ufficio, ma apparentemente non sa che esistono supporti più ecologici. 

_Sembra completamente svanito, ma, a quanto pare, quando lavora su un caso si trasforma in un agente affidabile e attento._

Come l’Ispettore Capo Venditti, anche l’Ispettore Cristicchi passa molto tempo nella sala degli Esecutori. È un idealista, ha una formazione in psicologia, e nel tempo libero aiuta chi ha il CC alterato a riportarlo a valori accettabili prima che sia troppo tardi. Spesso Noemi gli dice: "Ti avessi conosciuto prima, Simò, non sarei qui adesso", e lui senza perdere il sorriso le risponde "E come farei io in questo mortorio senza di te?"

Ermal fa la conoscenza dei membri della Squadra 2, guidata dall'Ispettore Capo Marrone, una donna determinata che ha vinto il concorso delle FPS con risultati eccellenti, anche se Fiorella afferma che siano stati gonfiati ad hoc. L'Ispettore Annalisa Scarrone, giovane donna attraente e dai modi piacevoli, è un'ex ricercatrice di fisica che ha pubblicato molto articoli scientifici. Gli Ispettori Francesco Gabbani, sociologo che ha deciso di mettere la sua preparazione al servizio delle Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza, e Marco Mengoni, che Noemi afferma di conoscere da quando era libera, sembrano simpatici.

La Squadra 3, guidata dall’Ispettore Capo Castoldi invece, è formata da ex infiltrati non solo in bande di criminali ma in qualsiasi luogo di rilievo in cui si riscontravano irregolarità. L'Ispettore Francesco Renga era uno specialista in enti pubblici, l’Ispettore Manuel Agnelli si occupava di traffico di esseri umani, e l’Ispettore Elisa Toffoli di sette religiose. 

_Quando Ermal, durante una videochiamata, aveva parlato di loro ai suoi fratelli e a sua madre, quest'ultima aveva commentato quanto fosse strano che quei crimini esistessero, in uno stato in cui vengono monitorati pensieri e stati d'animo. Il neo Ispettore aveva ripetuto ciò che il suo Ispettore Capo gli aveva spiegato: alcuni commettono crimini senza pensarci, senza che il loro stato mentale e quindi il loro CC si alteri. Meccanicamente, come se fosse normale. Per quelli c'è la Polizia. Secondo uno studio, quel tipo di reati è in diminuzione, tra pene esemplari e l'educazione improntata al rispetto del Sistema, ed è destinato a scomparire. Forse in un futuro non troppo lontano anche gli altri crimini scompariranno, grazie alle FPS._

Non fa la conoscenza dei loro Esecutori: a differenza degli Ispettori che hanno sia un ufficio tutto loro sia le loro postazioni nella Sala Operativa comune, possono stare solo negli spazi a loro assegnati detti Aree di Confinamento, senza molte occasioni di comunicare con quelli delle altre squadre, specialmente gli altri Esecutori.

_In caso si facciano venire strane idee, come chiedere maggiori diritti, garanzie, o di essere considerati umani e non oggetti._

Tutti sono curiosi del novellino mezzo straniero _-anche se proveniente da un paese alleato-_ che invece di partecipare a concorsi e passare selezioni, è stato richiesto espressamente dalla Direzione Centrale. 

Si chiedono se sia raccomandato e da chi, e vedendolo spesso con il Direttore della Sezione di Roma, che tutti chiamano Red Ronnie _-non senza disappunto di alcuni, data l'inimicizia tra Italia e stati Anglosassoni-_ si chiedono se sia un suo amico o parente. 

Dimenticano che il curriculum di Ermal, il dettagliato resoconto del suo lavoro e dei suoi risultati, è di dominio pubblico, come quello di chiunque altro; in esso si legge chiaramente che nessuno gli ha mai regalato nulla.  

Lo trattano tutti con cordialità e cortesia, che, si sa, è il modo migliore per carpire informazioni. Ermal è ugualmente cordiale e cortese, appropriato e piacevole, abile nel rispondere ad ogni domanda senza dire nulla di ciò che gli altri vorrebbero sapere. 

Con Fabrizio scambia qualche parola quando può; senza missioni operative da svolgere insieme sarebbe strano passarci troppo tempo, anche se il suo sguardo va verso la sala degli Esecutori molto spesso.

Quando per la risoluzione di un caso si richiede una particolare abilità, una squadra può prendere in prestito l'Esecutore di un'altra se il suo Ispettore accetta, e per prassi, se questo non ha un altro lavoro da fargli svolgere, si accetta sempre. 

_Come chiedere in prestito un attrezzo per fare un lavoro: se il proprietario non lo sta usando lo può prestare, anzi, apparirebbe cafone se non lo facesse._

Fabrizio, che è stato a lungo _libero_ , cioè senza Ispettore fisso, è stato usato principalmente dalla Squadra 2. Sempre Fiorella, che pur non potendo uscire dagli spazi riservati agli Esecutori della Squadra 1 sa tutto di tutti, afferma che si servono di lui quando temono che per i loro sarebbe rischioso. 

_Come quelle persone che tengono i loro oggetti da conto ma rovinano quelli degli altri; ma quando si tratta di persone sembra quasi lodevole._

Quando, con fare cospiratorio, chiede ad Ermal se quel pomeriggio in cui è andato a trovare Fabrizio ha notato che l'infermiera Guaccero ha un debole per il bel Moro, e prima che lui le chieda come fa a sapere queste cose, limitata com'è dal suo stato, lei lo prende sottobraccio e gli fa i complimenti per essere rimasto in buoni rapporti con la sua ex compagna, e per la riservatezza -con gli altri, con lei è inutile, anche se non può uscire da lì. Così il giovane Ispettore capisce chi è l'esperto di spionaggio.

Una volta Fabrizio torna un po’ ammaccato dopo un inseguimento in moto. Si massaggia una spalla e zoppica leggermente, ma non è granché a confronto di come Ermal l’aveva trovato in ospedale. 

Non essendo consentito agli Esecutori di spostarsi fuori dai loro spazi da soli, eccetto per i due giorni liberi al mese -nei quali sono comunque controllati tramite chip sottocutaneo- è l'ispettore Mengoni a riportare Fabrizio nell’Area di Confinamento della Squadra 1. 

Ermal e Venditti, lì dentro per uno di quei caffè tanto amati dall’Ispettore Capo, sentono una voce piuttosto acuta e altrettanto concitata fare una sfuriata, iniziata chissà quando e che continua anche quando la doppia porta si apre e i due fanno il loro ingresso nella sala. 

“Non me ne frega niente, hai distrutto la moto, e che ti avevo detto?” Tuona Mengoni, facendo dei gesti per spingere l'altro a rispondere a quella che è chiaramente una domanda retorica. 

“Fai quello che devi fare ma stai attento alla moto...” risponde Moro, ripetendo quelle che probabilmente sono le esatte parole dell’Ispettore, non senza una lievissima punta di ironia, che il suo superiore non coglie, troppo preso dallo sciorinare una sequela di rimproveri ed insulti, senza badare minimamente ai molteplici “che altro potevo fare?” del subordinato in prestito.

Si interrompe solo notando la presenza dei suoi colleghi nella zona cucina.

Per nulla imbarazzato, Mengoni allontana l’Esecutore con una spintarella e un “levati dalle palle” e, salutando calorosamente Venditti e il suo nuovo amico Ermal, si avvicina e racconta loro che dovevano inseguire un criminale latente, un aspirante motociclista professionista, ma nonostante le sue raccomandazioni, Moro aveva danneggiato la moto. Non quella d’ordinanza ma la sua moto, di proprietà dell’Ispettore stesso, personalizzata e modificata dai migliori meccatronici italiani ma con parti americane, e non c'è bisogno di ricordare quanto sia difficile ottenere qualsiasi cosa da paesi nemici ormai. Ironia della sorte, secondo lui, dopo aver messo il criminale in sicurezza, invece di occuparsi della sua amata motocicletta, ha dovuto portare quello scellerato in infermeria, essendo stato speronato e fatto cadere. Non gli è successo niente di grave, insiste Mengoni, alzando volutamente la voce per sgridare ancora una volta Moro, ci sta solo marciando perché sa che non può punirlo. Moro, a voce bassa come al solito ma rispondendo alle sue lamentele, afferma che ha seguito la procedura alla lettera, e anche l’inseguimento si è svolto come da manuale, dato che c’è sempre il rischio di incidenti di questo tipo. Per questo, aggiunge, ci sono i mezzi d’ordinanza.

“Magari non volevo fargli capire subito chi eravamo, facendoti arrivare con una moto con la sigla FPS a caratteri cubitali,” lo interrompe l’Ispettore, agitando il pugno nella sua direzione, e poi girandosi verso i suoi colleghi con l’espressione di chi sta per avere un esaurimento nervoso, “Scusate, me ne vado prima che questo deficiente mi faccia salire il CC, che la pressione già me l’ha fatta salire di brutto!” 

Una volta andato via, l’Ispettore Capo, fa un cenno a Fabrizio, che sta aspettando che gli antidolorifici gli facciano effetto, pensa Ermal notando la boccetta che tiene nell’altra mano e l’espressione rigida. 

“Capo, io gliel’ho detto che 

doveva darmi la moto d’ordinanza ma lui ha insistito per usare la sua...”

“Scommetto che voleva fare colpo su qualcuno. Non sarebbe la prima volta,” lo interrompe Venditti.

In quell’occasione Ermal si accorge di qualcosa che, tutto sommato, avrebbe dovuto capire subito: anche tra coloro che sembrano a posto, colleghi simpatici ed affabili come Marco, c’è chi tratta gli Esecutori come esseri inferiori, oggetti utili ma non importanti. 

* * *

 

Uno dei tanti giorni in cui Ermal è oberato di lavoro d'ufficio, oltre la pila di scartoffie vede passare l'Ispettore Cristicchi con Fabrizio. Tornano da una non meglio precisata consulenza, che in realtà era solo una scusa per fargli respirare un’aria diversa. L'ex psicologo usa spesso questo stratagemma: in un'occasione aveva portato Noemi al mare, facendole prendere troppo sole e prendendosi lui una sgridata. 

Alla scrivania dell’Ispettore Capo siede Gazzé, che dopo aver mollato i suoi infiniti arretrati al collega più giovane se ne tiene a debita distanza. Cristicchi lo raggiunge, lasciando l’Esecutore in custodia al suo Ispettore e ricordandogli che dovrà poi accompagnarlo nella sua Area di Confinamento, anche se si tratta solo di pochi metri e Fabrizio non è un bambino, perché se passasse un dirigente, un collega o perfino un Analista maligno potrebbe metterlo nei guai, e nessuno vuole dargliene ancora. 

_Tutti sembrano conoscere Fabrizio tranne Ermal._

_Il Direttore aveva promesso di mostrargli il suo dossier ma ora è in trasferta, e anche se ogni Ispettore può visionare il fascicolo di un Esecutore, per farlo bisogna riempire un modulo nel quale, tra le altre voci da riempire, bisogna fornire un motivo, e 'voler conoscere l'uomo che lavora con lui' (anzi, per lui, come direbbero i suoi colleghi) non sembra appropriato, così aspetta che torni colui che, praticamente, l'ha attirato nelle FPS proprio con quel pretesto._

“Te stanno a sfruttà eh” osserva Fabrizio a bassa voce, in piedi davanti alla postazione di Ermal, le mani nelle tasche dei jeans neri sdruciti, una t-shirt aderente [ decorata da zip e inserti in similpelle ](http://giotanner.tumblr.com/post/179859084759/today-fabrizio-moro-was-at-school-in-rome) le cui maniche lunghe sono tirate su fino ai gomiti. 

“Pensano che sia divertente sfruttare il ‘novellino cor nome strano’” risponde Ermal, alzando il tono di proposito per farsi sentire dai colleghi, e imitando l’accento e il difetto di pronuncia di Gazzé. 

“Ermalmè, fai silenzio e lavora,” risponde ironicamente l’Ispettore Gazzé, lanciandogli un aeroplano di carta che va a schiantarsi sulla pila di fogli, fortunatamente senza fare danni, “che vestito così mi sembri il soldatino di piombo della favola di Andersen!”

“Io fossi in te non parlerei di stile” si intromette Cristicchi, al quale Gazzé lancia un altro aeroplano di carta.

 _In effetti, Ermal indossa una giacca grigio scuro con i bottoni che ricordano le uniformi militari dei secoli scorsi, nonché camicia,_ [ _gilet_ ](https://ksgemfm.tumblr.com/post/180376381501) _, jeans e stivaletti neri. Non avrebbe problemi a vestire in modo più formale, come ha fatto durante il primo colloquio, quando indossava un completo blu scuro con una camicia bianca e scarpe di pelle, ma non essendoci un codice di abbigliamento sfrutta la libertà consentita agli agenti delle FPS, così come a quelli di Polizia e della Scientifica._

“Se vuoi ti do una mano” si offre Fabrizio, spiegandogli che un po’ ne capisce. 

Dalla sua postazione Simone conferma e gli suggerisce di approfittarne, così Ermal fa cenno all’Esecutore di sedersi accanto a lui e gli passa delle carte. 

Fabrizio ne capisce davvero; anzi, gli spiega alcuni dettagli che gli erano poco chiari, e gli insegna certe sottigliezze per risparmiare tempo e fare bella figura, “che all’Ispettore Capo Venditti je piacciono ste cazzate”, e dato che l’Ispettore si rende conto di aver fatto degli errori, si offre di sistemarglieli mentre lui va avanti con i documenti digitali.

Mentre lavorano in questo modo, Ermal gli chiede altre delucidazioni; di alcune ha davvero bisogno, di altre non proprio, ma è costretto a farlo perché ogni volta che si trova, suo malgrado, a fissarlo, l’altro sembra accorgersene, e lo guarda a sua volta, e fargli delle domande è l’unico modo per uscirne dignitosamente senza dire la verità -che lo fissa perché è affascinato da lui.

_In senso assolutamente platonico, come ha già detto alla sua ex che non smetteva di prenderlo in giro perché era la prima volta che mostrava tanto interesse per qualcuno esterno alla sua ristretta cerchia familiare._

_Ermal si è guardato bene dal raccontarle di quello che ha provato quando ha visto il suo corpo seminudo, marchiato da tatuaggi, lividi e ferite, né di come aveva respirato il suo profumo quando l'aveva sorretto, e per non perdere concentrazione -per non essere inopportuno- si era chiesto come facesse ad essere così profumato pur avendo sudato per lo sforzo di stare in piedi in quello stato._

_Certe cose è meglio tenerle per sé in fondo, non perché la sua amicizia con Silvia non sia autentica e matura, ma perché dare voce a certi ricordi, pensieri, impulsi, significa renderli più forti e più reali. Meglio non ammetterli neppure a sé stessi, evitando anche di trasformarli in desideri, o peggio, in fantasie._

E’ affascinato da lui e vorrebbe conoscerlo davvero, Ermal, vorrebbe sapere di lui, della sua vita, di come abbia perso sé stesso e la sua libertà, le cui sette lettere gli sono rimaste tatuate sulla pelle e forse nell’anima. Vorrebbe sapere il significato dei suoi tatuaggi, pensa il giovane uomo, ipnotizzato dai disegni sulle sue mani, forti e delicate insieme, dalle dita lunghe e un po’ nodose. 

_Quelle dita che qualche tempo prima erano affondate tra i suoi ricci, e poi si erano strette intorno alle sue braccia, unico appiglio fra realtà e perdita di coscienza per il trauma subito._

Il modo in cui tiene la penna ha qualcosa di tenero, per qualche motivo gli ricorda suo fratello minore e i tempi in cui lo aiutava a fare i compiti, ma è anche diverso, come diverso è il suo viso abbronzato e costellato di lievissime lentiggini. Finisco questa frase e ti ascolto, gli dice mentre è ancora chino sul foglio, senza che l’altro gli abbia chiesto nulla, solo sentendosi i suoi occhi addosso. Poi gli rivolge il suo sguardo attento.

_Chissà come ha sviluppato l’abilità di vedere senza usare gli occhi; deve essergli capitato tante di quelle volte che ha imparato a sentire gli sguardi su di sé prima che la voce o i gesti glieli palesino, a leggere l’aria, le vibrazioni intorno a sé prima che le cose gli capitino, come se, pur non potendole fermare per via della sua condizione, sapere cosa sta per succedergli potesse essergli utile._

Fabrizio gli parla a voce molto bassa, anche più di quanto non faccia di solito, e prima di correggere un errore o di spiegargli una procedura lancia un fugace sguardo tutt’intorno alla Sala Operativa.

Gli Esecutori sono individui che devono pagare un debito con il Sistema ed è considerato normale sfruttarli per fare anche il proprio lavoro o farsi spiegare quello che sanno, ma non in pubblico, dove l’autorità dell’Ispettore deve essere assoluta. Per Ermal, che è intelligente abbastanza da voler imparare da chi sa più di lui a prescindere dal suo titolo, questa è un’altra caratteristica che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da un’istituzione come le FPS, che vista da fuori sembra perfetta, mentre da dentro si rivela spesso assurda. E crudele. 

Come certi suoi membri.

“Quando si dice due braccia rubate all'agricoltura...Moro tiene la penna come terrebbe una zappa”.

Dopo aver ricevuto un’ammonizione ufficiale, come da regolamento l’Ispettore Capo Castoldi è dovuto ricorrere alla psicoterapia per riallineare il proprio coefficiente di criminalità a livelli accettabili. Tuttavia, tra tutti i presenti nessuno crede che sia servita davvero, specialmente vedendo la sua espressione disgustata, accentuata da un sorrisetto sadico, mentre, accompagnato dagli Ispettori Agnelli e Renga, sputa veleno contro la sua vittima abituale.

L’Ispettore Toffoli, un passo indietro rispetto ai tre uomini, è visibilmente imbarazzata, anche quando, dal lato sinistro della sala, quello della squadra 2, l’Ispettore Mengoni ridacchia. 

Al lato destro, occupato dalla squadra 3, tutti si bloccano per un attimo, non solo Ermal e Cristicchi ma anche Gazzé. 

_Mettersi contro un Ispettore Capo ha conseguenze disciplinari anche per loro e non solo: mettersi contro un uomo così odioso potrebbe alterare il loro CC, e così è più facile fare un lungo respiro e calmarsi, invece che reagire._

_Qualcuno, una volta, disse che era proprio questo che voleva il Sistema, impedire che si prendesse una posizione, che si reagisse a certe ingiustizie, ma che potevano fare? Loro non prendono droghe che inibiscono il CC a differenza di Castoldi, e per quanto Fabrizio sia benvoluto nella squadra, non tutti sono disposti a rischiare la loro carriera per un Esecutore._

Ermal si gira per guardare in faccia lui e i suoi subordinati, sia quelli che ridono alla sua battuta velenosa, sia quella che si tiene in disparte, poi rivolge lo sguardo ai suoi compagni di squadra che gli lanciano un’occhiata eloquente, e infine verso Fabrizio, che, stavolta, non alza gli occhi dal foglio, pur sentendo benissimo su di sé quelli del suo Ispettore, e quelli di tutta la sala.

_Un tempo avrebbe voluto sprofondare per la vergogna, lui che era nato timido e aveva acquisito sicurezza solo occupandosi di qualcosa in cui credeva, finché non era cambiato tutto e aveva perso la stima che aveva ottenuto grazie al suo impegno, la libertà a cui tanto teneva, persino lo status di persona -per la Legge i criminali manifesti, recidivi o latenti diventano non-persone, di proprietà dello Stato che può eseguire esperimenti su di loro o impiegare quelli più abili come Esecutori- agli occhi della gente e del Sistema. Da allora ha subito tante di quelle umiliazioni, maltrattamenti e abusi che essere fissato dall’intera Sala Operativa e insultato non fa quasi più male._

Moro si comporta come se non avesse sentito niente: continua a tenere in mano la penna come prima e a riempire i moduli a testa bassa. La sua indifferenza irrita Morgan che continua, gettando fango prima sul quartiere malfamato da cui proviene, poi su suo padre, che aveva un’officina abusiva.

“Certa gentaglia è così ignorante che non si rende nemmeno conto di commettere un crimine...sarà per quello che nonostante tutto suo padre ha un CC passabile.”  
Nonostante Ermal sia stato aiutato da sua madre, che ha incanalato la sua energia verso una direzione costruttiva e razionale per non lasciare che l’odio e la paura invadessero il suo animo, e nonostante il suo coefficiente criminale sia limpido, non significa che non abbia ricordi dolorosi di suo padre e della sua violenza. Per lui, sentir denigrare un padre che a differenza del suo non picchiava sua moglie e i suoi figli, è a dir poco oltraggioso. Tanto che ogni cellula del suo corpo freme dal bisogno di porre fine a quelle maldicenze.

“Ispettore? Qui serve la _sua_ firma”. 

Ermal si gira, tornando ad assumere la posizione originaria, perché Fabrizio gli sta passando un foglio. Nei suoi occhi nessuna emozione, nessun sentimento, solo stoica concentrazione sul suo compito. Anche quando gli insulti continuano. 

“Il padre è un decerebrato e il figlio non si sa come è uscito da quel cesso di quartiere e si è montato la testa"

"E infatti eccolo qui, fuori da San Basilio!"

"Forse gli conveniva rimanerci!"

Castoldi, Agnelli e Renga si danno manforte alternandosi nel gettare fango su Fabrizio e ridendo sguaiatamente. Renga addirittura si mette le dita sulla faccia, per simulare le sbarre. La Toffoli cerca di farli smettere ma viene ignorata. 

“Gli è andata fin troppo bene," continua Agnelli, inespressivo come la maschera di cera alla quale somiglia; gli fa eco Renga: " Io devo ancora capire qual è la sua abilità particolare…" 

"Di certo non è guidare una moto!" Si aggiunge Mengoni, ancora livido di rabbia per l’incidente, che, essendo stato giudicato colpa sua e non dell’Esecutore, gli è costato la riparazione del mezzo interamente di tasca sua. Viene subito zittito a forza di gomitate dai suoi colleghi.

"A me si: è resistente...come uno scarafaggio che credi di aver schiacciato e invece si rialza appena ti giri!”

Con la luce che dalle enormi vetrate penetra nella sala, disegnando ombre che si muovono tremolanti alle loro spalle, l’Ispettore Capo Castoldi sembra avere le corna. Come il demonio che è, pensa Ermal, che in quella stanza d'ospedale ha visto quanto basta per capire la chiara allusione a tutti i pestaggi _-e chissà cos’altro-_ a cui il bastardo ha sottoposto Fabrizio. 

_E’ furioso Ermal, di una rabbia limpida e pura come il suo CC, perchè nonostante le sue maniere sempre impeccabili e la facilità con cui si inserisce in ogni ambiente, non tollera i soprusi, avendone subiti tanti quando era solo un bambino indifeso, che cercava di proteggere sé stesso e quelli che erano importanti per lui, e se adesso non sopporta che debba subirli Fabrizio è per quello stesso motivo, non perché quell'uomo gli occupa i pensieri da quando l'ha conosciuto, come un enigma che non riesce a decifrare._

Senza lasciarsi più convincere dai silenziosi appelli all’indifferenza dei suoi colleghi, il nuovo Ispettore fa per dirgliene quattro -alzare la voce in una sala piena di gente non è appropriato, ma quello che stanno facendo loro è un crudele abuso di potere- quando qualcosa lo blocca. 

Un calore sul polso.

Una mano abbronzata e decorata da un sole nero che non brilla ma scalda.

Ermal si gira verso Fabrizio che non dice niente, lo guarda e basta, in modo fermo ma non impassibile; nei suoi occhi si intravedono la tristezza, la vergogna e la rabbia di chi non può difendersi, e la preoccupazione, non per sé stesso, compromesso per sempre, ma per l’altro.

Mettersi contro un Ispettore Capo sarebbe un problema, anche per chi è così brillante da essere stato richiesto nella divisione più prestigiosa della Polizia senza dover superare selezioni, come Ermal, e l’Esecutore non vuole che abbia problemi con quell’essere maligno, anzi, non vuole che abbia problemi nelle FPS -se non nella vita in genere- perché per lui quell’Ermal Meta non è solo la sua enorme potenzialità o il suo coefficiente criminale invidiabile, non è solo un risultato straordinario ma una persona.

_Una bella persona, non solo per il colore candido della sua pelle, che sembra rappresentare fisicamente il suo CC altrettanto chiaro; non solo per le mani affusolate, gli occhi nerissimi e i ricci che incorniciano un volto adulto ma anche infantile per certi versi, certe microespressioni che durano solo un battito di ciglia._

Una brava persona. Gliel’ha detto il Direttore della Sezione, gliel'ha ripetuto l'Ispettore Capo Venditti, e se n’è accorto anche lui.  

_Negli occhi di Ermal Fabrizio vede sé stesso di tanti anni fa; anche lui, nonostante le apparenze, una volta era un bravo ragazzo. Una volta voleva cambiare, le cose, la gente, il paese, ma poi le cose hanno cambiato lui, anzi, hanno cambiato il suo CC, perché lui non si sente poi tanto diverso da com’era prima. Però quel coefficiente lo ha inchiodato per sempre a terra, come una pesante catena dalla quale non potrà mai liberarsi, e che lo marchia come criminale latente, ed è solo colpa sua perché non è riuscito a non soccombere né alla violenza che lo circondava, né all’oscurità che aveva dentro. Anche se ne aveva motivo, o così credeva, perché nessun altro era stato toccato quanto lui da ciò che era capitato ai suoi compagni, e a quel ragazzino a cui era tanto affezionato._

_Anche Ermal era stato circondato dalla violenza, ma nonostante ne avesse subita tanta non si era fatto sopraffare da essa. Forse perché si era impegnato nel proteggere i suoi cari, invece che nel dare al responsabile quello che si meritava._

Nel fascicolo di Ermal, che sia Venditti sia il Direttore gli avevano fatto visionare, c’erano anche i referti medici della sua infanzia, che mostravano esattamente quanto avesse sofferto ad opera di quel padre violento; eppure, quando lo si conosceva di persona, non c’era nulla che mostrasse quelle cicatrici che potevano rimarginarsi nel corpo ma non nell’anima. 

Non del tutto, almeno. Non agli occhi di chi è in grado di guardare oltre le apparenze, come i migliori investigatori, e come Fabrizio, selezionato come Esecutore per le sue capacità di osservazione e deduzione, tra l’altro, e le sue doti naturali gli mostrano segnali inequivocabili, anche se manifesti solo per qualche frazione di secondo. 

_Ad esempio, Ermal si gira sempre verso chi alza la voce più del normale, e seppure in modo assolutamente calmo e perfettamente consono ad una forza dell’ordine sempre all’erta, i suoi occhi per un brevissimo momento tradiscono tensione. Non paura; per quella non c’era tempo se voleva proteggere i suoi fratelli._

_Oppure, quando viene lodato dall’Ispettore Capo Venditti o dal Direttore della Sezione, il suo sguardo si ammorbidisce come se fosse un bambino che ha ricevuto l’approvazione di un padre, prima di tornare ad assumere un’espressione appropriata e professionale._

Pur non conoscendolo da tanto, Fabrizio ha capito bene che una discussione con Castoldi non potrà certo alterare il CC di Ermal, ma non può comunque tollerare che il più giovane si metta contro un personaggio del genere, soprattutto a causa di una causa persa come lui. 

_Fabrizio si è battuto tante volte, per una causa, o per una persona, ma nessuno l'ha mai fatto per lui, né quando era libero, perchè quello era il ruolo che prendeva lui, né certamente adesso che è diventato uno strumento che passa dalle mani di un Ispettore all’altro -O per le mani. O sotto le mani, e non solo._

_Nessuno ha mai mostrato l’indignazione che legge negli occhi di Ermal. Nessuno, a differenza di Ermal, è andato a trovarlo in ospedale, donandogli un po’ del suo tempo, trattandolo come se fosse ancora un suo pari, tanto da volersi inimicare Morgan, come se non capisse che sono tutt’altro che pari._

_Rispetto a lui questo scienziato idealista è un poco più giovane, molto più ingenuo e infinitamente più puro, e agli occhi di Fabrizio va protetto non solo sul campo e non solo perché è il suo dovere di Esecutore, ma perché gli appare come un fratello minore._

_O meglio, se fossero pari lo vedrebbe come un fratello minore, così dice a sé stesso. In fondo meglio vederlo così che in un altro modo, e infatti ogni volta che gli cade lo sguardo sul suo collo sottile e pallido, sul suo pomo d’Adamo incredibilmente pronunciato, sulle sue gambe lunghe e sul suo sguardo luminoso, ricorda a sé stesso che non sono pari e mai lo saranno, e non lo sarebbero nemmeno se non fossero Esecutore e Ispettore. E poi si ripete che anche solo guardarlo senza fare certi pensieri significherebbe sporcare un essere così puro che sembra splendere di luce propria, anche nella Sala Operativa degli Ispettori, in cui i neon si alternano alle luci studiate per non stancare e per influire sullo spirito in modo positivo, cosa che non ha mai capito se serve agli altri, certamente non serve a Castoldi che è attirato dall’ombra -quella di Fabrizio principalmente, forse perché non solo è nell’ombra, ma perché è lui stesso un’ombra ormai- e certamente non a lui, che invece è attirato dalla luce di Ermal._

La mano di Fabrizio è calda e forte e delicata allo stesso tempo; Ermal, che si è trovato a fissarla più volte, ora ne sente il peso e la lieve pressione sul polso, e gli sembra strano che, pur non essendo un tipo fisico, non si senta affatto a disagio per quel contatto, che al contrario gli infonde calma e forza allo stesso tempo, tanto che tutto -suoni, colori, azioni- gli sembra sfocato. Tutto tranne quell’uomo, come se solo loro due si trovassero in una bolla, fuori dalla quale gli insulti continuano, e se per Ermal è più difficile distinguerli, Fabrizio ci riesce benissimo, ma non può che restare calmo e lasciarlo parlare, tanto i suoi bambini non sono lì e non possono sentire quegli epiteti infamanti che nemmeno capirebbero.

_Ermal non merita di essere trascinato nel fango con lui, né per lui. In fondo, anche per Fabrizio quegli insulti arrivano taglienti e volgari, ma anche leggermente ovattati, come da una distanza, come se la bolla fluttuasse sopra Castoldi, sopra la Sala Operativa, oltre tutto, oltre la gente._

* * *

 

Castoldi, e i suoi altrettanto odiosi colleghi e subordinati Renga e Agnelli, tacciono solo con l’arrivo dell’Ispettore Capo Venditti, preannunciato da un respirare affannoso e un gran numero di imprecazioni, molte delle quali incentrate sul concetto che non è possibile che nell’era della tecnologia e dell’efficienza, almeno nel resto del mondo, si rompa l’ascensore e non venga riparato istantaneamente. 

L’uomo anziano si accorge dell’atmosfera e, capendo subito cosa sta succedendo -non è certo la prima volta- saluta l’Ispettore Capo della Squadra 3, ricordandogli in modo apparentemente casuale che nel loro ruolo dovrebbero lavorare più dei loro sottoposti, come fa lui, che nonostante il mal di schiena e l’ascensore rotto ha dovuto fare su e giù, dentro e fuori per tutto il complesso delle FPS per una questione burocratica. Di cui, peraltro, avrebbe dovuto occuparsi Gazzé, aggiunge, cercando il suddetto con lo sguardo, e scuotendo la testa trovandolo non alla postazione abituale ma seduto alla sua scrivania.

“Non è colpa mia se voi della Squadra 1 siete inefficienti, noi non abbiamo di questi problemi,” risponde l’altro, ma viene interrotto da Venditti, che praticamente non lo ascolta nemmeno.

“Non te lo dico per rispetto verso una categoria della quale si è capito che non ne hai, ma da tuo pari in grado: Ispettore Capo Marco Castoldi, hai disturbato il lavoro della mia squadra, secondo il regolamento interno, capitolo 3, paragrafo 12. Che non si ripeta, o dovrò fare rapporto al Direttore della Sezione”.

Solo un Ispettore Capo può contrastarne un altro senza conseguenze.

_Dentro la bolla, Ermal non capisce bene cosa sta succedendo, più concentrato sulla mano di Fabrizio sul suo polso._

_Sembra il gesto di un fratello maggiore; magari ne avesse avuto uno a proteggere lui e gli altri due da suo padre. Una volta aveva addirittura immaginato di averne uno, ma poi aveva smesso perchè era lui il maggiore e toccava a lui proteggere i più piccoli._

_Allo stesso tempo è un gesto nuovo, inaspettato e diverso. E’ bello._

_Come Fabrizio, e il suo viso perfetto, e le sue lievissime lentiggini che si notano solo da vicino, e i suoi occhi color nocciola, adesso un po’ meno fermi e un po’ più tristi._

_E’ difficile essere il fratello maggiore, Ermal se lo ricorda bene._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diciamo che in questa fic un po' sto shippando Cristicchi e Noemi lol
> 
> Nel capitolo precedente c'era stata tensione sessuale, ma non avevo descritto come si era sentito Ermal, qui lo descrivo. E ci metto anche molta tensione, in questo caso emotiva, e un po' dei sentimenti di Fab che è più controllato, anche se per motivi diversi rispetto ad Ermal, in questa AU.
> 
> Morgan che odia Fab è canon, siamo tutti d'accordo. E ci tengo a precisare una cosa: quando ho scritto e postato questo capitolo come bulletpoints non sapevo di Renga e del commento contro Fab, mi era solo antipatico a prescindere e l'ho messo tra i cattivi. Evidentemente ho fatto bene xD
> 
> Ogni tanto descrivo questo mondo e i suoi pregiudizi, magari divago rispetto alla storia ma essendo appassionata di worldbuilding non posso farne a meno. Invece di scrivere una società piena di pregiudizi in cui pochi sono completamente perfetti, ho voluto mostrare che anche i buoni come Cristicchi ecc, ne risentono, perchè rischiando qualcosa anche loro finiscono per abbassare la testa, a volte. Non sono tutti eroi, insomma. E' più realistico. E crea più angst. Mica cazzi xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo finisco la riscrittura della mia fic, che dal prossimo sarà in scrittura vera e propria.
> 
> Ci sono un po' di definizioni e spiegazioni di cose e funzionamenti di questo universo, che a me piace un sacco dato che mi piacciono i film e libri ambientati in società distopiche. 
> 
> E l'angst, come se non si capisse da quello che scrivo xD
> 
> C'è un po' di Roma in questo capitolo, il ponte che descrivo l'ho visto una volta che appena presa la patente dovevo andare a un colloquio e mi ero persa finendo in una zona mai vista. Mi colpì molto ed eccolo qui, dato che si presta tantissimo.
> 
> Come sempre vi ripeto che questo è un lavoro di fantasia, che non so e non pretendo di sapere nulla delle persone a cui si ispira, che non vuole offendere nessuno e come sempre vi chiedo di non far uscire questa storia da Ao3 e soprattutto di non portarla in social in cui gli interessati sono presenti.
> 
> C'è un po' di romano, non tanto ma essendo Fab e la squadra composta da romani ci stava. E' molto semplice, ma se qualcuno sta leggendo questa fanfiction con google translate e ha problemi chieda pure :)
> 
> La maggior parte delle note sono a fine capitolo perché ne spiegano alcune parti, tematiche e scelte. Spero vi interessino, ma più che altro spero vi interessi questa fic. Buona lettura!
> 
> E, come sempre, colonna Sonora:[ Narcolexia - Solo le Maschere Preservano Memoria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9t9NEbwqzI)

> __ "Le tue mani agitate dall'ansia  
>  Un ricordo della tua infanzia  
>  Un pensiero senza via d'uscita  
>  Le gambe che fanno fin troppa fatica  
>  Si spezza il respiro e dopo ritorna  
>  Si spezza il mio cuore che pompa vergogna " (Fabrizio Moro, L'Essenza)
> 
>  

Lavorando sul campo con Fabrizio Ermal si rende conto di quanto sia efficiente e di quanto siano preziosi il suo intuito, il suo spirito di osservazione e il suo modo di pensare fuori dagli schemi -simile ma allo stesso tempo diverso dal suo- che gli permettono di collegare elementi apparentemente senza connessione, nonché di quanto sia utile la sua capacità fisica ora che, come Ispettore, è al suo Esecutore che può delegare inseguimenti ed eventuali scontri corpo a corpo.

_ E’ strano per Ermal, che in laboratorio aveva la responsabilità più grande, avere a disposizione qualcuno che si occupa della parte più impegnativa del lavoro. _

_ E’ strano per Ermal, che per fare scudo ai fratelli e alla madre aveva imparato ad incassare i colpi, vedere la schiena del suo Esecutore indietreggiare quando viene colpita al suo posto, per poi girarsi verso di lui e accertarsi che stia bene, invece di pensare a sé stesso, proprio come faceva lui anni prima, anche se nel suo caso era per scelta e non per una condanna. _

_ E’ strano per Ermal, che lasciava che suo fratello si occupasse delle sue ferite, fare lo stesso per Fabrizio, invece di portarlo ogni volta in quell'infermeria dove, a differenza dell'ala riservata agli Ispettori, scarseggiano medicinali e materiali persino per le medicazioni di base. _

_ A volte si sente in colpa guardando i lividi sul più grande. A volte, invece, pensa che sarebbe stato bello averlo avuto davanti a sé in altri momenti e in un altro paese, e poi si sentiva per nuovamente in colpa per avere immaginato l'altro prendere le botte di suo padre al suo posto. Come se la vita non gliene avesse date abbastanza.  _

_ Inoltre, si era sempre detto che anche grazie a quelle botte era diventato determinato e aveva ottenuto risultati invidiabili. Ogni male è un bene quando serve. _

Se sul piano professionale Fabrizio non esita mai, sul piano personale non è altrettanto sicuro di sé: quando gli vengono fatti complimenti sorride coprendosi la bocca o gli occhi, segno di una timidezza mai del tutto superata, e si sminuisce con una battuta. Come la volta in cui Ermal aveva raccontato ai presenti della sala ricreativa il rocambolesco recupero di un criminale, che l’Esecutore aveva inseguito fin sul tetto di un palazzo. L’Ispettore aveva scherzato sul suo essersi fermato a metà scalinata per cercare il polmone che aveva perso, e Fabrizio era intervenuto con un “ sò pratico solo perché da ragazzino ho fatto l’operaio sui tetti...Allora sì che ce la facevo, ora sto a diventà troppo vecchio pe ‘ste cose ”. Fiorella gli aveva dato uno schiaffetto ridendo e commentando che stava meglio adesso che da giovane e tutti erano così d’accordo che Ermal, incuriosito, gli aveva chiesto com’era, e l’altro aveva risposto con un laconico ‘un casino’.

Fiorella era scoppiata a ridere: era un casino davvero, faceva sempre polemica ed era così ipocondriaco che bastava uno starnuto per mandarlo in paranoia. Fabrizio si era schernito, ma la donna non lo aveva fatto parlare, aggiungendo dettagli su tutte le assurdità che le aveva vomitato addosso allora che, a quanto pare, era una vittima abituale delle sue manie.

Ho capito che non sei più così Fabrizié, anche perché come potresti? Aveva poi scherzato l'esperta di spionaggio, dando il via ad una serie di racconti sulle loro esperienze con cure mediche di serie B, medici incompetenti e farmaci che non bastavano mai, un altro aspetto della loro situazione, oltre alla mancanza di diritti e libertà.

Meglio riderci sopra finché si può, si dicevano l'un l'altro, che lamentarsi è inutile. Almeno non erano cavie umane come i detenuti nelle prigioni di Stato, su cui venivano testati farmaci e cosmetici, che in passato venivano sperimentati sugli animali, che prima della guerra e dei conseguenti sconvolgimenti climatici e ambientali, erano molto più numerosi.

Nonostante il tono leggero degli Esecutori, ad Ermal, che da bambino aveva vissuto simili situazioni, si era stretto il cuore. Aveva cercato di non darlo a vedere però; anche se il suo passato non era un mistero non doveva certo influire sul suo presente, specialmente ora che era entrato nella divisione più elitaria della Polizia.

Tuttavia, mentre ricordava, rimuginava, razionalizzava, non si era accorto dello sguardo di Fabrizio su di lui.

* * *

 

Una volta arrestato il criminale  _ -effettivo o potenziale, importa solo che il suo CC sia alterato in modo critico, perché come viene insegnato sin dalle scuole elementari, ‘pensare male è la stessa cosa che agire male’- _ le Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza lo consegnano alla Polizia per metterlo in custodia, e siccome il rapporto va scritto e consegnato entro 24 ore, possono restare in giro e rilassarsi. 

Avendo sentito aneddoti tragicomici su tali occasioni e non tollerando troppo l’alcol, per non rischiare di compromettere la sua reputazione, Ermal preferisce tornare subito al Quartier Generale e stilare il suo rapporto, talvolta trattenendosi con Fabrizio e gli altri. Finché, una sera, l’Ispettore Capo gli telefona appositamente per ordinargli scherzosamente di non tornare subito  _ -“Rilassati un po’, pensa al resto della squadra che si sente nullafacente al tuo confronto, pensa al povero Fabrizietto che lavora tanto bene e si merita una  _ _ birretta _ _ o tre”- _ e offrire da bere al suo Esecutore.

Lontano dal Quartier Generale Fabrizio è più loquace. Anche il suo senso dell’umorismo, irriverente e goliardico, è più evidente, e i suoi sorrisi più aperti. Allo stesso modo, Ermal mette da parte i suoi modi impeccabili in favore di una sincerità disarmante e di un umorismo sarcastico e pungente che stupisce e diverte l’Esecutore.

E’ bello vederlo così, per qualche ora apparentemente non inchiodato da una condanna di schiavitù a vita, illuminato da luci soffuse o troppo forti, circondato da musica e gente sconosciuta che, non sapendo nulla di lui, a volte gli lancia degli sguardi casuali, spesso soffermandosi più del dovuto sui tratti scolpiti del suo viso incorniciato da un filo di barba, e non solo su quello.

_ Si soffermano anche su Ermal, alto, slanciato, il viso dai tratti affilati circondato da riccioli scuri, ma lui non se ne rende conto. E’ troppo intento a chiedersi se ad un osservatore più attento l’atteggiamento dell’Esecutore che, pur seguendolo, appena può gli si para davanti, potrebbe sembrare quello di una guardia del corpo, di un fratello maggiore o di un compagno protettivo.  _

Così, anche per loro diventa quasi una consuetudine andare a bere insieme dopo un’operazione riuscita, e chiacchierare del più e del meno, commentando colleghi e superiori e casualmente lasciandosi scappare frammenti delle loro vite. 

Fabrizio non fa mai domande personali, ma quando ad Ermal sfugge qualcosa si comporta sempre con tatto e delicatezza, a volte fingendo di non aver sentito, se percepisce imbarazzo nell'improvviso irrigidimento dell’altro, a volte facendo una battuta per sdrammatizzare, o un complimento. 

Ermal viene a sapere che a Fabrizio non piace solo la birra ma anche il vino, che sua sorella fa la tatuatrice e lui è stato la sua prima cavia. Gli viene naturale raccontargli che sua sorella fa la barista e si intende anche di vini, mentre lui, che le ha fatto da cavia quando imparava a preparare i cocktail, beve tutto ma non capisce niente.

Il più grande ride, accarezzandogli i capelli con tenerezza.

I cellulari da polso in dotazione agli Esecutori servono principalmente per comunicazioni di servizio. Per il resto -memoria, accesso alla rete, contatti e chiamate- sono soggetti a limitazioni e controlli dei contenuti. Una sera il discorso cade sui bambini, e dalle foto della nipotina di Ermal si passa a quelle dei figli di Fabrizio, che sorridendo racconta che spesso gli Analisti gli consentono di ricevere le chiamate dei suoi bimbi anche fuori dagli orari consentiti.

_ Una sezione speciale di Analisti è riservata al controllo di Ispettori ed Esecutori, entrambi a conoscenza di informazioni riservate, i primi come membri di un’élite da proteggere, i secondi come proprietà dello Stato. _

“Non metto in dubbio che i tuoi figli siano adorabili,” scherza Ermal, “Ma non sarà perché l’Analista D’Ospina ha una cotta per te?”

Fiorella gli ha raccontato anche questo. Fabrizio scoppia a ridere. 

“ Oh, se con du’ moine posso parlare coi miei figli e ascoltare qualche canzone straniera ...”

_ Dopo l’ultima guerra e la successiva guerra fredda, la maggior parte degli stati europei ha scelto di chiudere i rapporti diplomatici e commerciali con paesi non alleati, influenzando l’economia in vari modi, per via della mancanza di certi prodotti e il conseguente obbligo di produrne una versione nazionale, o di fare senza. Anche la cultura e l’intrattenimento hanno subito grossi cambiamenti: a differenza di altri stati non siano stati ufficialmente banditi musica, film e libri stranieri ma ne è stata limitata la diffusione, riducendoli quasi a zero nei media e cancellandoli interamente nei luoghi pubblici statali, anche e soprattutto dal Palazzo delle FPS, e dagli archivi personali degli Esecutori, che sono proprietà dello Stato tanto quanto l'edificio in cui vivono, con grande rammarico di Fabrizio che ha sempre amato i vecchi pezzi rock il cui inglese nemmeno capisce, a differenza di Ermal, uno dei pochi che conosce quella lingua un tempo molto utile. _

E’ bello vedere il volto di Fabrizio illuminarsi quando parla dei suoi figli, a differenza di quella volta in cui Ermal li aveva sentiti nominare dall’Ispettore Capo Castoldi.

_ Anche se, come quella volta, quando li nomina nel suo sguardo c’è sempre un fondo di tristezza.  _

Una sera in cui, complice un bicchiere in più, Ermal si sente particolarmente coraggioso, gli chiede della madre. Anzi, dell’altro genitore: una delle differenze tra il suo paese d’origine e quello d’adozione è che da un po', ormai, in Italia l’orientamento sessuale non costituisce impedimento per matrimonio e famiglia.

_ Per far fronte all'emergenza orfani dell'ultima guerra si ampliò il concetto di famiglia; quello fu il punto di partenza per una rivoluzione sociale all'insegna dell'uguaglianza in termini di diritti civili.  _

_ Nello stesso periodo, gli studi sul controllo della mente portavano alla codificazione del coefficiente criminale e al suo monitoraggio.  _

_ Allo Stato non interessavano le relazioni tra individui, la loro organizzazione familiare o il loro orientamento sessuale, ma solo la idoneità come ingranaggi del suo pesante meccanismo.  _

Fabrizio risponde con la sincerità che lo contraddistingue, nonostante la sua indole chiusa e schiva, ed Ermal si chiede se sarebbe altrettanto schietto se gli chiedesse del suo passato, o se invece, come era già successo in ospedale, eviterebbe la domanda con tatto, facendolo involontariamente sentire inopportuno, quasi rifiutato, come un bambino troppo piccolo per essere messo a parte dei discorsi dei più grandi. 

Con la madre dei suoi figli era finita da tempo, il suo imprigionamento li aveva solo costretti ad ammetterlo. Lei si è rifatta una vita con qualcuno che ama lei e i bambini e questo gli fa piacere. Quasi gli dispiace costringerli a portarli qua e là; spiega al suo Ispettore che, nonostante come Esecutore gli sia concessa più libertà dei regolari detenuti, anche a lui, come a loro, lo Stato ha sequestrato casa e beni di valore. Gli unici momenti in cui riesce a vedere i figli  _ -gli unici giorni di sole in una vita buia, non c’è bisogno di dirlo, si vede dai suoi occhi- _ sono i due giorni al mese di libertà, durante i quali è ospite di sua sorella. 

Dopo il suo arresto i suoi genitori sono tornati al loro paese d'origine, mentre suo fratello, pur non ammettendo che si vergogna di lui, cerca di evitarlo. A volte, quando è libero in occasioni di feste e riunioni di famiglia, sapendo che la sua presenza lo metterebbe a disagio, si fa ospitare da un vecchio amico dj. Non capisce perché sia ancora tanto legato a lui, che lo aveva  _ frequentato  _ praticamente una vita fa, quando era giovane e incasinato. Anche adesso lo è ma in modo diverso, ridacchia amaramente, coprendosi gli occhi senza rendersene conto. 

_ Ermal non conosce questo Dj Jad ma, guardando Fabrizio parlare, muovere le mani, semplicemente essere sé stesso, crede di capirlo. _

* * *

Una tranquilla mattinata viene interrotta dalla segnalazione di un quindicenne, il cui CC variabile, monitorato dagli analisti per settimane, era prima salito al massimo della negatività, poi si era stabilizzato in positivo, ma allo stesso tempo aveva  _ contagiato  _ quello di suo fratello gemello, che, trovandosi ancora a livelli accettabili, andava recuperato.

L’Ispettore Capo Venditti assegna il caso ad Ermal e Fabrizio. Mentre il primo, come da procedura, passa la sua pistola sotto lo  scanner funzionale per evitare malfunzionamenti durante l’operazione, a bassa voce l'Esecutore chiede al capo se è sicuro di questa scelta. 

Venditti risponde che ormai sono tre mesi che lavora con loro ed è sempre andato bene. E’ il momento di aumentare la difficoltà. “E poi," conclude,"ci sei tu con lui, no?” 

La procedura per fermare un potenziale criminale può comprendere la negoziazione, o può semplicemente significare prenderlo di sorpresa, oppure può implicare l'uso delle maniere forti; la priorità è impedirgli di agire, mettendo in sicurezza le potenziali vittime. 

Anche la pena viene stabilita caso per caso, a seconda della storia del criminale e dell’entità dei danni reali, o mai finalizzati. Se lievi, ci sono percorsi di rieducazione da compiere in centri specializzati  _ -vetrate luminose, esperti di neurolinguistica e discipline orientali per i più ricchi; sbarre e pratiche simili al lavaggio del cervello per i meno abbienti-  _ se gravi c’è la prigione, nelle quali si svolgono lavori socialmente utili o si viene sottoposti ad esperimenti di ricerca farmaceutica e non. A meno che il criminale non abbia delle potenzialità che fanno gola allo Stato, che lo trasforma in Esecutore. 

_ Per carcerati ed Esecutori lo standard di CC è diverso, dovendo considerare l’inevitabile effetto psicologico della loro condizione di cavie umane e schiavi legalizzati. _

Gli Ispettori sono dotati di una _pistola intelligente_ denominata Dominatrix9HZ66, progettata per agire solo su chi ha il CC alterato, regolabile in modo da provocare un dolore tale da distrarre, immobilizzare o tramortire il criminale. La Dom, come viene chiamata più comunemente, spara anche proiettili tradizionali, ma è rarissimo che venga usata per quello, essendo le sue funzioni più _raffinate_. Dopotutto, per sparare alla vecchia maniera basta dare l'ordine agli Esecutori, la cui pistola è denominata Ancilla9HZ68 -nessuno tra coloro che la utilizzano ha interesse a darle un nomignolo- le cui funzioni sono le stesse della Dom, tranne per la disattivazione automatica se puntata contro Ispettori, forze dell’ordine e personalità rilevanti dello Stato, indipendentemente dal loro CC.

* * *

 

Tra colonne bianche e aquile di marmo che sembrano guardare,con aria di disapprovazione, tutt'intorno al Ponte Flaminio, si trovano i gemelli identici Alex e Vale C, che non si distinguerebbero affatto se non fosse che uno ha un occhio nero e gli esce il sangue dal naso. 

Il ferito tiene fermo l’altro che si agita per liberarsi; i due agenti delle FPS intimano al primo di mollare la presa e ad entrambi di alzare le mani, ma quello bloccato si mette a urlare: “Questo bastardo ha ucciso nostro padre!”

Ermal prova a negoziare -voce calma e ferma, movimenti lenti ma non esitanti, come insegna il manuale- mentre Fabrizio si stacca da lui, posizionandosi in modo da tenere d’occhio Ispettore e ragazzi, i quali, presi dal loro violento confronto, non si rendono conto di essere sotto tiro. Hai ucciso nostro padre, continua a ripetere Vale, e Alex continua a rispondergli che lo ha fatto perché li picchiava, che gli ha dato quello che si meritava.

Fabrizio approfitta della loro distrazione per avvicinarsi, puntando la pistola contro il criminale e ordinandogli di lasciare l’altro e arrendersi  _ -pur sapendo che non lo farà, che lo sta tenendo stretto a sé per proteggerlo dalle FPS. Le stesse forze che tengono prigioniero anche lui. _

“Fermo Fabrizio!” gli intima Ermal.

“Ce li ho sotto tiro!” Fabrizio risponde con la sicurezza di chi sa cosa fare, essendosi trovato più volte in situazioni del genere. 

Per Ermal è diverso però: un fratello ha ucciso il padre per proteggere l’altro. Chissà quante botte si è preso al suo posto, chissà quante volte non ci è riuscito, finché non ha reagito in modo tragico, inesorabile, condannando sé stesso e ferendo il gemello, che nonostante tutto amava quel mostro.

E’ difficile per Ermal mettere da parte la sua storia, lui che ha protetto la sua famiglia, lui che si è preso le botte destinate al fratello, lui che è riuscito a far dimenticare alla sorella quei terribili momenti. 

E’ difficile anche se il suo CC è stato sempre immacolato. 

_ Così risulta dal monitoraggio, e così fu registrato al suo arrivo in Italia, quando, insieme a sua madre e ai fratelli, fu sottoposto alla sua prima misurazione del coefficiente criminale.  _

_ Proveniendo da uno dei pochi paesi alleati, i controlli furono sbrigativi, così bastò che durante il viaggio in traghetto sua madre lo interrogasse sulla teoria musicale, facendogli ripetere, tra le altre nozioni, il mantra che ancora adesso  _ _ Ermal usava per calmare la sua mente: Semibreve Minima Semiminima Croma Semicroma Biscroma Semibiscroma.  _

_ Sua madre sapeva che la paura dell’ignoto ma anche l'eccitazione di una nuova vita avrebbero lasciato un segno sul suo stato d’animo. Sapeva anche che, con un coefficiente immacolato il suo geniale, coraggioso e generoso figlio, avrebbe avuto un futuro radioso. Ricordava, inoltre, fin troppo bene quanto la musica avesse influito su di lei _ _ , sensibile ed emotiva, _ _ dandole tanto, anche l'uomo sbagliato.  _

_ Voleva che per suo figlio fosse diverso, e poteva fare in modo che la musica servisse lui e non il contrario.  _ _  
_ _ Forse anche per questo Ermal ha finito per considerarla una sorta di meditazione, un metodo per tenere sotto controllo la sua mente e il suo cuore, invece che per esprimerne il contenuto. _

E’ difficile anche se si è fatto strada nello studio e poi nel lavoro, se è riuscito a diventare un Ispettore delle FPS, ad abitare nel prestigioso Quartiere Coppedé e ad avere a disposizione il miglior Esecutore.

Lo stesso che lo sta guardando perché ha capito.

In fondo è tutto nel suo dossier, che come quello degli altri è accessibile a tutti, a differenza di quello di Fabrizio, che tutti sembrano conoscere tranne lui.

A quel pensiero, irrazionale e tanto penetrante quanto le voci dei gemelli che si urlano addosso, Ermal punta la sua Dom contro il suo sottoposto: “Ho detto fermo”.

“Se non ci sbrighiamo dovremo arrestarli entrambi!” Fabrizio lo interrompe, quasi non ascoltando le sue parole. Ha un brutto presentimento e vuole concludere l’operazione al più presto. 

“Ascoltami Vale!” Ermal si rivolge al più arrabbiato, “Alex ha infranto la legge e pagherà per questo, ma se adesso lasci che la rabbia si impadronisca di te il suo sacrificio non sarà servito a niente!”

“Che cazzo dici? Di che cazzo di sacrificio parli? Ha ammazzato nostro padre! Arrestate questo bastardo o lo ucciderò con le mie mani!” Urla il ragazzo, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta del fratello, lottando con lui in un groviglio di braccia e gambe e visi identici, rendendo difficile l’identificazione del criminale da quello salvabile.

Fabrizio fa un balzo in avanti per dividerli ma un suono acuto gli perfora i timpani, costringendolo a fermarsi portandosi, inutilmente, le mani alle orecchie. 

**_Livello 1: disturbo acustico_.**

“Vale, io voglio aiutarti...le vittime di abusi spesso non si rendono conto di esserlo, specialmente quando è un genitore a far loro del male, specialmente quando hanno qualcuno che li protegge, subendone la parte peggiore. Come tuo fratello...Alex ti vuole bene, ha cercato di proteggerti, lo sta facendo anche adesso!” Gli grida Ermal, mentre Alex lo tiene stretto a sé.

“Cazzo Ermal non vedi che non funziona?” Fabrizio lo interrompe ancora, le mani ancora incollate alle orecchie mentre, sotto shock, Vale non ascolta nessuno dei due agenti e continua a blaterare frasi senza senso, mentre Alex ha lo sguardo sempre più vuoto. 

“Stai zitto Fabrizio, non capisci! Posso farcela...Posso salvarlo!” La voce di Ermal è troppo nervosa per negoziare. Fabrizio si avvicina ai fratelli tanto da prendere il braccio di Vale puntando la pistola su Alex.

Se non fosse per la testa che improvvisamente gli scoppia, la mano non gli tremerebbe e la presa sull’arma sarebbe ancora salda. 

**_Livello 2: ultrasuoni. Stordimento minimo_.**

Ermal ha regolato la Dom sul livello successivo, e nonostante ciò, approfittando della loro confusione, Fabrizio riesce a mettersi in mezzo ai ragazzi e a dividerli.

“Sei tu che non capisci...Sono una causa persa ormai.  _ Lo sono entrambi _ .” 

“Esecutore Moro, ti ordino di fermarti,” intima Ermal inamovibile, azionando nuovamente l’arma.

**_Livello 3: onde elettromagnetiche beta. Stordimento medio_.**

Fabrizio crolla in ginocchio ma senza mollare la presa sul ragazzo. 

Il dolore è lancinante; voltarsi, sollevare la pistola e puntarla contro Alex gli costa una fatica immensa, così come guardare l’Ispettore con una fierezza inaspettata, per qualcuno in quella posizione -in quel momento e nella vita.

Sembra una sfida e in un certo senso lo è, ma è anche l’opposto -non è una questione d'orgoglio, come potrebbe quando ha perso anche lo status di persona? È per fargli capire che sta sbagliando e che dovrebbe fidarsi del suo giudizio.

_ L’aveva detto lo stesso Ermal quando era venuto a trovarlo in ospedale: avrebbero lavorato insieme, dovevano fidarsi l’uno dell’altro. Allora Fabrizio non gli aveva obbedito per il suo bene, non aveva nessun diritto di mostrare il lato oscuro delle FPS ad un novellino così puro e destinato al successo, specialmente quando in quel lato oscuro c'era un essere spregevole come l’Ispettore Capo Castoldi. Ora, invece, gli sta obbedendo, chiedendogli di fidarsi di lui. _

“Apri gli occhi Ermal...E’ troppo tardi!”    
Non solo l’omicida ma anche suo fratello è compromesso per sempre, Fabrizio glielo legge nello sguardo.

“Sono io che decido se è tardi,” ringhia l’Ispettore Meta, facendosi forza dell’autorità conferitagli dal suo ruolo, anche se nei suoi occhi, specchi dell'anima, c'è tutt'altro sentimento.

_ Se avesse ucciso il bastardo che gli aveva distrutto l’infanzia suo fratello non l’avrebbe odiato ma sua sorella, che da bambina aveva più volte espresso nostalgia del padre, non lo avrebbe amato di certo. Come avrebbe reagito lui in tal caso? _

"Stai sbagliando,” insiste l’Esecutore con la voce spezzata dal dolore che attraversa ogni cellula del suo corpo come tanti aghi, “Ti senti coinvolto per via del  _ tuo passato _ , ma loro non hanno niente a che vedere con te...Loro sono la regola...Tu sei un’eccezione!”

_ Non gli dice che è inutile continuare a sparargli perché è suo dovere proteggerlo, ed è proprio ciò che sta facendo ora, cercando di fargli capire che sta sbagliando, anche se stringe quella pistola come l'unico appiglio su una nave che sta affondando, come l'unico modo di salvarsi dal caos. _

_ Non gli dice ‘tu sei migliore di loro’ perché non giudica le persone in quel modo, ma ciò non toglie che Ermal, col suo CC immacolato, i suoi risultati accademici e professionali e soprattutto con i suoi modi, i suoi sguardi, le sue parole, la sua gentilezza, la sua arguzia, e ancora di più con la luce calda che emana, sia davvero speciale agli occhi di Fabrizio. _

In un altro momento Ermal non avrebbe preso le parole dell’altro come un’accusa, proprio contro di lui che non sbaglia mai niente, che fin da bambino era il più bravo della classe, che ha sempre ottenuto i migliori risultati in ogni campo, tanto da venire arruolato nelle Forze di Pubblica Sicurezza per loro richiesta. 

In un altro momento Ermal non si sarebbe sentito insultato, proprio lui che conosce la situazione di quei ragazzi meglio di chiunque altro, proprio lui che ha sempre il controllo su tutto, anche se in questo momento sa benissimo di non averne affatto e che dovrebbe ammetterlo ma non ci riesce. Specialmente non davanti a Fabrizio, che ha letto il suo dossier e parla come se sapesse tutto di lui, che invece non sa niente del suo Esecutore e questo lo fa sentire vergognosamente esposto e rabbiosamente vulnerabile.

“Come ti permetti...Che ne sai tu di me eh?” Urla, stringendo la Dom e facendo scattare la leva sul livello superiore.

“Che ne sa un criminale di cosa significhi cercare di proteggere chi si ama e non riuscirci, perché il mostro è troppo forte, perché è troppo radicato nei loro cuori?”

_ "Che ne sai se sono davvero un’eccezione, o se sono solo stato fortunato a beneficiare di controlli blandi frutto di un'alleanza tra due stati, che hanno decretato che il mio CC era perfetto, cosa che mi ha dato accesso a mezzi che mai avrei potuto avere altrimenti? E se io sono arrivato fin qui non potrebbero anche loro, con un aiuto nel momento del bisogno, venire salvati?", Ermal vorrebbe gridargli, ma quella è l’unica informazione non inclusa nel suo dossier. L'unica cosa che può davvero controllare, il suo unico segreto.  _

_ L'unico di cui sia perfettamente cosciente, almeno. _

Proprio perché tengo a te e alla tua carriera mi permetto; proprio perché sono un criminale senza possibilità di recupero capisco certe cose, Fabrizio vorrebbe dirgli, prima che il suo superiore prema il grilletto laterale. Riesce a malapena a lanciargli lo sguardo incredulo e amaramente rassegnato di chi ha avuto un'epifania tutt'altro che positiva, di quelle che distruggono ogni speranza  _ -anche quelle che non pensava di avere _ \- prima di sentirsi attraversare da una scarica elettrica così dolorosa da togliergli ogni controllo del suo corpo e della sua mente.

**_Livello 4: onde elettromagnetiche alfa. Immobilizzazione bersaglio_.**

_ 'Premere una volta per una scarica, tenere premuto per scariche continue': è nel manuale, e durante il corso ci sono state simulazioni, ma nella concitazione Ermal l'ha dimenticato, e nervoso com'era ha tenuto la mano rigidamente attaccata alla pistola, e ha bombardato di molteplici scariche il suo bersaglio. Il suo Esecutore. La persona che lo affascina, che lo incuriosisce, che vorrebbe proteggere dall'ingiustizia. _

L’Ispettore inizialmente non si accorge che la vibrazione che sente sul polso non ha niente a che vedere con gli spasmi che scuotono il corpo del suo Esecutore. È il suo telefono da polso che lo aggiorna dal Quartier Generale: secondo gli analisti anche il CC dell’altro gemello è compromesso. Il nuovo ordine è di procedere all’arresto di entrambi.

_ Proprio come aveva detto Fabrizio. _

Intanto Vale ha preso la pistola dell’Esecutore, e Alex, esausto e rassegnato, lascia che il fratello che tanto voleva proteggere abbia la sua vendetta. 

Ormai un assassino, disgustato ma allo stesso tempo esaltato dalla vista del sangue del suo gemello identico  _ -quasi come vedere sé stesso da morto, pur essendo vivo- _ il giovane punta l’arma contro Fabrizio, inerme, in preda ai tremiti.

“Ora tocca a questo bastardo, poi a te, sapientone...Vi ammazzo tutti!” grida. 

Resosi conto di quanto fatale sia stato il suo errore e quanto ancora potrebbe esserlo se Vale facesse fuoco, Ermal sa, adesso, che l'unica soluzione è sparargli, alla vecchia maniera. Se usasse le onde elettromagnetiche per immobilizzarlo o addirittura eliminarlo potrebbe  partirgli un colpo, e Fabrizio sta già soffrendo abbastanza per le sue scelte sbagliate. 

Venendo dalla Scientifica è la prima volta che spara a un uomo. 

_ In un altro momento penserebbe che in realtà è solo un ragazzino, un fratello, una vittima. Non ora che Fabrizio ha una pistola puntata contro e non può difendersi per colpa sua. _

Tuttavia non è dalla sua pistola che parte il proiettile che colpisce il ragazzo al petto, uccidendolo sul colpo.

Con la stessa velocità con cui ha sparato, lo Sceriffo si affretta da Fabrizio, riverso a terra. 

_ Ermal lo aveva sentito vantarsi di essere non solo il più veloce a sparare ma anche il più preciso. Proprio per quello lo chiamavano Sceriffo sin da tempi immemori. Era facile immaginare di cosa si fosse occupato quando era libero: era stato un soldato, poi aveva tradito lo Stato ed era diventato un terrorista pronto ad uccidere per il futuro ideale di pace e libertà che il suo gruppo auspicava.  _

Finito di dare istruzioni alla Scientifica per i corpi dei criminali latenti, e ai paramedici della Sezione Ospedaliera delle FPS per l'Esecutore  _ infortunato _ , l’Ispettore Gazzé raggiunge Ermal, spiegandogli che erano già in macchina, allertati da Fabrizio, quando avevano ricevuto la comunicazione del Quartier Generale. 

_ Mentre Ermal cercava di negoziare, illudendosi, Fabrizio non solo aveva capito tutto ma era anche riuscito a chiedere rinforzi.  _

“Quando Moro ha un brutto presentimento non si sbaglia mai...a proposito, non ti sarai  mica incazzato perché ci ha chiamato?” gli chiede Gazzé. Il suo Esecutore trafigge Ermal con lo sguardo mentre il suo amico viene caricato su una barella.

“Dai...Era uno scherzo... hai una faccia da funerale...” continua l’Ispettore, appoggiandogli la mano sulla spalla e offrendogli una sigaretta.

“Scommetto che stai pensando che entrambi i ragazzini erano sia vittime che carnefici, e ti stai chiedendo che diritto abbiamo di condannare loro e quelli come loro".

Gazzé fa una pausa, soffermandosi su un gabbiano che si è posato sul parapetto del ponte. "Ho ragione, vero? E sai perché ho ragione? Perché ci siamo passati tutti...o quasi. Diciamo che ci siamo passati noi che abbiamo una coscienza".

Il gabbiano vola via. Ermal ne segue le evoluzioni nel cielo limpido, di quell'azzurro che a Roma c'è quasi sempre, estate o inverno, e che è armonicamente opposto all'ocra e al rosso ruggine dei palazzi del centro.

"Tutti, almeno una volta, abbiamo fatto un errore e poi abbiamo fatto i filosofi per dargli un senso, per sentirci meno in colpa.”

Sempre in bilico tra il serio ed il faceto, tra il consiglio di un collega più anziano e la burla, l’uomo conclude: “Stai tranquillo Meta, hai fatto una cazzata, ma sei ancora all'inizio. Capita, non è così grave.”

Lo è invece, pensa Ermal, mentre si chiudono gli sportelli dell’ambulanza con all'interno il suo Esecutore. L'uomo che lo incuriosisce ed affascina, come un enigma che non riesce a risolvere. L'uomo che voleva difendere dalle ingiustizie che subisce da chissà quanto.

L'uomo che lui stesso ha insultato e ferito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Simili ma diversi", come la loro capacità viene descritta all'inizio, è una cosa che mi è venuta pensando ai loro inizi a Sanremo, in cui venivano definiti diversissimi e loro invece puntualizzavano che erano simili. Il loro essere diversi esteriormente ma simili dentro mi aveva colpito molto allora.
> 
> Come dicevo mi interessano molto le società distopiche. Per questa qui non volevo creare un regime repressivo in modo tradizionale, in stile 1984, ma, come anche Psycho Pass e Caprica (spin-off di Battlestar Galactica), volevo crearne uno più apparentemente 'libero' per alcune cose. Così diritti civili, matrimoni e famiglie gay convivono con autarchia e controllo della mente.
> 
> In questo universo gli stati sono chiusi e 'comunicano' solo con gli alleati, come tra Italia e Albania. Quindi i controlli per l'immigrazione sono molto blandi a differenza di quelli che ci sarebbero con gente di altri paesi non alleati...e quindi Ermal ha subito controlli meno dettagliati di quelli che subiscono anche i cittadini italiani. Il suo CC gli è stato 'regalato'? E' stato solo fortunato? Oppure era davvero perfetto? O magari quando è arrivato era alterato e poi col tempo si è 'aggiustato'? Non c'è modo di saperlo, né per noi né per Ermal, e questo getta un certo mistero e un'ombra sulla sua perfezione, rendendolo più umano con questo suo segreto.
> 
> 'Semibreve Minima Semiminima Croma Semicroma Biscroma Semibiscroma': ricordo una vecchia intervista ad Ermal in cui diceva 'biscroma' con la O chiusa come si dice in Puglia e mi era piaciuto un sacco perché 1) sono di origine pugliese e i miei genitori e parenti parlano così 2) Il lato pugliese di Ermal mi piace di più di quello milanese, sarà che al primo associo La Fame di Camilla, il duetto con Patty Pravo e volendo il suo primo disco, che preferisco per mio gusto personale a tutto il resto.
> 
> Sempre a proposito di Ermal, il personaggio della mia fic intendo: la differenza tra questa AU e la realtà è che in questo universo non ha messo il cuore nella musica (a differenza di sua madre), ma in generale non ha messo il cuore da nessuna parte che non sia la sua famiglia. Il motivo è ovvio quindi non mi ripeterò :)
> 
> Fun fact della serie sticazzi: i gemelli Alex e Vale C esistono davvero, si distinguevano per il diverso taglio di capelli, erano nella mia scuola e ad Alex piaciucchiavo anche LOL. Quelli della storia hanno una storia tragica, Alex uccide il padre che picchiava entrambi e Vale ha una specie di Sindrome di Stoccolma verso quel padre e quindi uccide Alex per quello che gli ha fatto...Solo mentre stavo scrivendo la loro storia mi sono resa conto che c'era un po' di atmosfera stile fratelli Uchiha, ma in fondo è naturale, sono nel fandom di Naruto da anni ormai, e proprio per quei fratelli haha
> 
> Ermal è ovviamente turbato da questi gemelli perchè rivede sé stesso e i suoi sacrifici in Alex, e non tanto suo fratello ma sua sorella in Vale, e perde la facciata impassibile e competente che ha sempre avuto. Perde anche la comprensione e l'empatia verso Fabrizio, cosa che l'aveva contraddistinto finora, anche agli occhi di Fabrizio stesso...Quando gli urla 'che ne sa un criminale...(ecc ecc)' chiaramente non è in sé (anche se il suo CC resta uguale perchè non è che ha avuto voglia di picchiare o peggio) perché descrive la sua situazione passata, ma quelle parole mostrano anche il pregiudizio innato contro gli Esecutori, che nel suo caso è praticamente nullo, ma un pochino c'è ed è saltato fuori. Non significa che Ermal sia cattivo o razzista/classista, è un condizionamento culturale. E nel suo caso c'è anche la frustrazione di non sapere nulla di lui, che influisce tanto sul suo comportamento. In fondo Ermal prova ammirazione (ehm...diciamo così ma si capisce che c'è dell'altro no? xD) per qualcuno di cui non sa niente, se non che sta scontanto una condanna praticamente a vita. 
> 
> E' una questione di gusto, ma a me certe descrizioni di gesti, azioni, o solo dell'aspetto fisico di qualcuno, sembrano più interessanti in termini di sensualità che descrizioni prettamente sessuali o sensuali. Nella mia scrittura tengo conto di questa cosa. 
> 
> Dal prossimo capitolo sarà tutto nuovo e mai letto su tumblr, preparatevi a un sacco di angst!


End file.
